Una noche en Toledo
by Replika
Summary: Tras los sucesos del sexto libro Snape se encuentra en una misión en Toledo, allí se encuentra a la mujer de la que irremediablemente se ha enamorado, pero ella ¿le desprecia?. SPOILERS. CAPÍTULO 15 subido.SSNT. ¡REVIEWS!.
1. UNA NOCHE EN TOLEDO

**UNA NOCHE EN TOLEDO**

_Todos lo personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Rowling y a la Warner y yo no los utilizo con ánimo de lucro._

_Aviso muy importante, esta historia contiene SPOILERS así que si no has leído el sexto libro no sigas leyendo._

**1. UNA NOCHE EN TOLEDO**

Le asombraba esa pequeña ciudad de España, llevaba una semana en ella y todavía no podía acostumbrarse a sus oscuras y estrechas callejuelas. Al perderse en ellas sentía que estaba en plena Edad Media y que en cualquier momento aparecería un caballero que llevara en su caballo una dama a la que acabara de salvar pero de repente se cruzaba con alguien que con sus modernas ropas muggles le hacía salir de sus ensoñaciones.

Entró al restaurante en el que había quedado con el contacto de Lord Voldemort. Un camarero le acompañó hasta una mesa en la que una joven le esperaba. Él se quedó sin respiración al verla, era una chica preciosa, deslumbrante. Llevaba un largo vestido negro de noche que resaltaba su atractiva figura, el vestido dejaba ver su esbelta espalda mientras sus largos pendientes brillaban escondidos en su larga y negra cabellera que combinaba a la perfección con sus oscuros ojos y su morena piel. Ella le miró con una sonrisa interrogante, preguntándose si él sería la persona con la que había quedado. Él lo confirmó al sentarse y al decirle:

"Severus Snape, encantado de conocerla" Ella le estrechó con firmeza la mano. Severus sintió una extraña sensación, él conocía a esa chica de algo.

"Sharisse Ashton" Contestó ella interpretando a la perfección su papel.

A partir de ese momento una agradable cena empezó, parecían un par de enamorados, las miradas que se dirigían estaban llenas de pasión, la actuación era perfecta. Severus se fue dejando engatusar por la morena, solo había habido una persona que lo había hecho sentirse así y desde que había acabado tan precipitadamente para él el curso anterior en Hogwarts había renunciado a ese sentimiento. Nadie en el restaurante podría haber dicho que ambos estuvieran inmersos en una conversación sobre una bien planeada incursión, que su romántica cena fuera a acabar en un asalto al altivo Alcázar que presidía el perfil de la ciudad de Toledo.

Cuando la cena acabó, él galantemente le tendió su mano que ella aceptó con una seductora sonrisa. Salieron del restaurante y empezaron a caminar por las callejuelas de la antigua capital de España. La gente con la que se cruzaban sonreía ante la visión de ese par de enamorados. Visitaron la catedral que en la noche parecía un gigante silencioso, recorrieron la calle Alfileritos mientras él le contaba la leyenda que acompañaba a la pequeña virgen llena de alfileres que prometía novios, visitaron una pequeña sinagoga que simbolizaba la mezcla de culturas que había existido en la ciudad durante ocho siglos. Por fin se encaminaron hacia su destino, el Alcázar que se levantaba desafiando al río Tajo que rodeaba la ciudad indiferente.

Cuando ambos llegaron miraron al monumento pareciéndoles imposible que tanto revuelo se originara por algo así. Los dos sabían que iba a ser muy difícil entrar en la fortaleza que cada día tenía sus puertas abiertas a infinidad de turistas y infinidad de toledanos que utilizaban la biblioteca que en ella se encontraba.

Se miraron y entonces empezó la acción. Después de asegurarse de que no había nadie en las cercanías que pudiera verles sacaron sus varitas y ella con un rápido hechizo transformó su elegante vestido en unas mallas y una cómoda camiseta, ambas negras. Después de eso los dos se hechizaron a ellos mismos pare evitar ser vistos, ambos sabían que no podían aparecerse dentro del monumento porque al igual que Hogwarts tenía un hechizo para evitarlo así que con solemnidad se dirigieron a una pequeña puerta que intentaron abrir con sencillos conjuros, ninguno dio resultado así que Sharisse tras emitir un suspiro se quitó una de sus horquillas y tras una hábil maniobra sonó un clic y la puerta se abrió.

Snape miró con admiración a la chica y le cedió el paso. Ambos entraron en el edificio y a pesar de su gran tamaño ambos se dirigieron con seguridad hacia su destino. Después de tanto tiempo planeando ese asalto y a pesar de no haber estado nunca en el edificio les parecía que lo conocían como la palma de su mano. Enseguida llegaron a su destino, una pequeña sala que solo tenía un pequeño atril en el que estaba el libro que ambos venían buscando. Se miraron inseguros, ninguno de los dos podía imaginar porque no habían encontrado ninguna resistencia a su nocturna intromisión. A pesar del miedo que sentían Snape dio un paso hacia delante y después otro, seguido por otro más sin que nada pasara. Por fin llegó a la altura del atril y con una seguridad que no sentía alargó los brazos y cogió el libro. No pasó nada y miró a su compañera que le observaba aparentando una tranquilidad que no sentía. Se acercó a ella y ambos comprobaron que ese era el manuscrito que venían buscando, al comprobar que así era Snape se extrañó más, no era normal que estuviera siendo tan fácil aunque él realmente lo prefiriera así.

Salieron del edificio sin que nada se lo impidiera. Nada más salir por la puerta por la que habían entrado ambos se desaparecieron y aparecieron en un amplio parque ya fuera del casco histórico de la ciudad conocido como el parque de las Tres Culturas.

Ella le pidió el manuscrito y él se le tendió mientras se sentaba en un banco. Ella lo cogió, lo alumbró con su varita y lo examinó con atención, no sabía porque Voldemort y el Ministerio sentían tanta necesidad de conseguir ese manuscrito. Frunció el ceño intentando entenderlo, ese gesto hizo que Snape entendiera todo lo que había sentido esa noche. Creía que si hablaba ella desaparecería con el manuscrito y él sufriría un grave castigo por perderlo pero merecía la pena intentarlo.

"¿Qué haces aquí Nym?" Preguntó por fin.

"¿Desde cuando lo sabes?" Le preguntó ella mientras cambiaba de imagen, su pelo se acortó y se aclaró ligeramente al igual que su tono de piel. Todos los rasgos de su cara cambiaron totalmente.

"Lo acabo de descubrir"

"Vengo a por esto" Le contestó ella señalando al manuscrito que tenía en sus manos.

"¿Por qué no te has ido todavía?"

"Porque quiero respuestas" Le contestó ella seriamente.

"Solo tienes que preguntar para obtenerlas"

"¿Por qué?" Ambos sabían a lo que se referían pero él no contestó, quería que le hiciera la pregunta entera, quería sentir el desprecio en sus labios, necesitaba sentir el odio en ella. Ella le conocía muy bien y sabía que tendría que hacer la pregunta entera para obtener lo que andaba buscando "¿Por qué mataste a Dumbledore?"

"Había hecho un juramento inquebrantable" Contestó él sinceramente.

"¿Sentiste placer al matarle?" Snape había conseguido con esa respuesta lo que quería, notar el odio que ella sentía hacia él.

"No"

"¿Te arrepientes?" La frialdad inundaba el tono de la joven auror.

"No, hice lo que tenía que hacer"

"Él hubiera dado la vida por ti" Esta vez no había hecho ninguna pregunta, necesitaba hacerle sentirse mal y él lo sabía, se levantó haciendo que ella se estremeciera.

"Lo sé" Le dijo acercándose a ella. Ella sabía que tenía que desaparecerse pero algo se lo impedía, era incapaz de moverse. "Estoy donde tengo que estar" Le dijo antes de agarrarla y besarla dulcemente. Ambos sabían que no debían estar allí que no debían hacer eso pero no podían evitarlo. Las rodillas de Tonks temblaban como siempre habían hecho ante el contacto de ese hombre a pesar de que sabía que era un asesino. Había matado y había matado a quien ella siempre había visto como un padre, a quien le había acogido y había confiado en él aunque nadie lo hiciera. No podía resistirse a él y él tampoco a ella, esa chica que le había conquistado con su sinceridad, con su dulzura y sobre todo con su valor. Snape se dio cuenta de lo que estaban haciendo, se separó con suavidad y le dijo:

"Vete" Ella le miró confundida pero por una vez le hizo caso y desapareció llevándose el manuscrito.

_¡Hola! Iba hoy tranquilamente en el autobús cuando se me ha ocurrido una idea para un fic y en cuanto he llegado a casa la he puesto en práctica. En un primer momento había pensado en un one shot pero según escribía me he ido dando cuenta de que todo lo que quería poner no me entraba en un capítulo así que he decidido hacer una historia larga. En los siguientes capítulos iré desarrollando la historia de Tonks y Snape (teniendo en cuenta todo lo que ha pasado en el sexto libro incluyendo a Lupin), como han llegado hasta ese momento a la vez que va a ir pasando el tiempo y la guerra. _

_He hecho que se encontraran en Toledo porque es donde vivo y la verdad es que es agradable describir lugares que conozco y además es una de las ciudades más bonitas de España y lo digo imparcialmente._

_Espero que os guste la idea porque a mí me parece buena y además, por si no lo han notado me encanta Snape y sobre todo con Tonks._

_Si tienen alguna sugerencia, crítica constructiva, halago, tomatazo lo aceptaré encantada. Así que ya sabéis dejar algún o mejor muchos REVIEWS._

_Besos a todos y todas... Nos vemos..._


	2. EL ENTIERRO

**2. EL ENTIERRO**

Tonks apareció enfrente de la entrada del ministerio, eran las 3 de la mañana por lo que no había nadie en la calle que fuera testigo de esa magia. No estaba muy segura de que era lo que había pasado en aquella ciudad que ahora mismo le parecía tan lejana o más bien no quería estar segura de que era lo que había pasado. De lo único que estaba segura es de que había conseguido su objetivo, tenía el manuscrito aunque eso le costara más de una noche sin dormir.

Entró en la cabina telefónica, tras marcar una serie de números oyó una fría voz femenina que decía:

"Bienvenido al Ministerio de Magia. Por favor diga su nombre y el motivo de su visita"

Tonks sujetó con firmeza el auricular y dijo con una voz clara que no dejaba ver su cansancio.

"Nymphadora Tonks. Auror. Vengo a entregar un manuscrito al jefe de la oficina de aurores"

La cabina se estremeció y empezó a descender, cuando se detuvo se encontró en un tenebroso pasillo. Entró en él y saludó con una cansada sonrisa al guardia que estaba vigilando esa noche que la saludó con amabilidad al reconocerla. Con seguridad se dirigió hacia la planta donde estaban las dependencias de los aurores, una vez allí fue hacia el despacho de su jefe que como habían acordado estaba en él esperándola.

"Hola Tonks" Le saludó amablemente "Espero que tu misión halla sido un éxito"

"Así ha sido" Le contestó ella mientras le tendía el manuscrito. Él sonrió al tener lo que tanto había ambicionado en sus manos.

"¿Qué pasó con el mortífago?" Preguntó él sin interesarse en la identidad de ese mortífago.

"Se escapó" Contestó ella brevemente.

"Necesitas un descanso" Le dijo mientras volvía a sonreírla "No vuelvas hasta el lunes" Le concedió. Ella le miró alucinada pues en los tiempos que corrían era muy raro que a un auror se le concediera ni un solo día libre y a ella le acababan de ofrecer dos, realmente los necesitaba. Sin que ninguno de los dos añadiera nada más salió del despacho. Con paso tranquilo salió del ministerio, una vez en la calle se desapareció para aparecerse en su casa.

Tenía una casita al lado del callejón Diagon pero en el Londres muggle, siempre le había gustado esa zona porque antes pensaba que era muy divertido ver a los magos intentando que los despistados de los muggles no descubrieran su secreto pero a pesar de lo mal que los magos se escondían los muggles no eran capaces descubrir nada.

Al llegar a su pequeña pero acogedora casa se sentó en el sofá, toda su fachada desapareció, sus ojos se llenaron de una tristeza poco frecuente en la risueña Tonks, poco a poco unas lágrimas empezaron a deslizarse por sus mejillas.

Tonks reflexionaba sobre todo lo que había pasado, no estaba muy segura donde había empezado, quizás en el entierro de Sirius.

-------------------------------------------Flash Back------------------------------------------

Ese día era el entierro de Sirius, bueno, no se podía llamar entierro porque no había un cuerpo al que enterrar pero se habían reunido para rendirle homenaje. Solo los miembros de la Orden estaba allí, en los terrenos de Hogwarts, para el resto del mundo mágico Sirius seguía siendo el asesino de Pettigrew y un peligroso mortífago. No era justo que una persona que había muerto así, luchando contra los esclavos de Lord Voldemort fuera recordado como un vil asesino.

Los elfos domésticos habían puesto unas sillas en las que ya se encontraban todos los miembros de la Orden y delante había un atril desde donde Dumbledore dirigiría unas palabras sobre Sirius.

Todos estaban en silencio cuando el director apareció pero a pesar de eso después de su llegada el silencio pareció convertirse en sepulcral. Se acercó al atril y miró a todos sus compañeros y amigos. Su cara destilaba pena y sus rasgos estaban contraídos por el dolor:

"Sé que todos los que estamos aquí apreciábamos a Sirius y sabíamos que era una buena persona que, como todas las personas que han muerto en esta guerra, se merecía una muerte más digna o una larga vida." La señora Weasley lloraba arrepentida de todas las discusiones que había tenido con él mientras su esposo le rodeaba protectoramente con su brazo intentando consolarla; el rostro de Lupin no dejaba ver nada, estaba oculto tras una fría máscara; los ojos de McGonagall no dejaban escapar ninguna lágrima pero no podía evitar que algún sollozo se le escapara; los aurores que habían acudido miraban impenetrables al director; lo mismo que gran parte del profesorado de Hogwarts; Snape parecía el menos afectado por esta pérdida, no esbozaba su habitual sonrisa burlona pero no dejaba ver ningún gesto de pena. El cambio más radical se había producido en Tonks su habitual pelo chillón se había transformado en un pelo lacio y sin color, sus alegres ojos habían perdido todo su brillo y la sonrisa que normalmente no abandonaba sus labios era incapaz de aparecer. "Os puedo decir muchas cosas sobre esa gran persona y mago pero os voy a decir lo que creo que a Sirius le hubiera gustado que os dijera: que no lloremos su muerte y que la venguemos" El director no fue capaz de decir nada más, se apartó del atril y con paso lento se dirigió hacia el castillo.

Sin decir nada la gente se fue levantando, a pesar de que la muerte de Sirius era dolorosa para todos, estaban muy ocupados, la mayoría no tenían tiempo de llorarle y si se paraban a ello seguramente habría que llorar más muertes.

Había una persona que todavía no había derramado una lágrima por él a pesar de la tristeza que sentía, se encaminó hacia el lago que tanta paz le había otorgado tiempo atrás, sus turbulencias y su frío aspecto siempre le habían hecho sentirse bien al no ser capaz de identificarse con él. Se sentó en la orilla y su mirada se perdió en él. Por primera vez aunque no sería la última se sintió identificada con el lago, sentía turbulencias en su interior, sentía como si dentro de sí misma se estuviera llevando a cabo una lucha como hacían los habitantes del lago cada día por sobrevivir y sobre todo sentía que no podía desahogarse que se había estancado en ese momento de su vida, que no era capaz de seguir adelante.

De repente oyó unos silenciosos pasos que se dirigían hacia ella, no miró quien era, no le interesaba saberlo, solo quería estar sola. Ese deseo no se cumplió porque Snape se sentó a su lado, muy próximo a ella y sin decir nada. Fueron pasando los minutos sin que ninguno dijera nada, pero entonces Snape la miró y le dijo simplemente:

"Llorar no es malo" En ese momento Tonks rompió a llorar, esa simple frase había sido capaz de hacer lo que no había podido hacer el sincero discurso de Dumbledore, las lágrimas de Harry o la máscara de Lupin. Snape no dijo nada, simplemente la rodeó con el brazo y la obligó a recostarse en él intentando consolarla. Tonks lloró y por primera vez desde la muerte de Sirius se sintió bien.

Una hora después se había calmado, miró a Severus y le susurró un sereno gracias mientras se levantaba y se dirigía hacia el castillo.

------------------------------------------- Fin del Flash Back ------------------------------------------

Recordando ese triste día se quedó dormida y no se despertó hasta que alguien la sacudió con dulzura.

"Tonks, Tonks" Oyó como la llamaban. Ella abrió los ojos y vio a Remus que la estaba mirando con una sonrisa. Ella se incorporó y restregándose los ojos le saludó:

"No sabía que habías vuelto" le dijo él mientras le daba un rápido beso en los labios.

"Llegue ayer" Le informó ella. "Por cierto, ¿qué haces aquí?" Preguntó ella con curiosidad.

"Te recuerdo que me encargaste que regara tus plantas" Ella asintió y volvió a tumbarse con cara de sueño.

Lupin se puso a regar las plantas y cuando acabó se sentó en el sillón que estaba enfrente del sofá donde dormitaba su novia:

"¿Qué?" Pregunto ella con voz de sueño.

"¿No tienes que ir a trabajar?"

"No, no tengo que ir hasta el lunes"

"Supongo que conseguirías el manuscrito"

"Así es" Contestó ella mientras se incorporaba dándose cuenta de que con Remus en su casa iba a ser incapaz de volver a dormirse.

"¿A qué mortífago le arruinaste la misión?"

"A Snape" Dijo Tonks después de dudar durante unos segundos porque quería evitar todas las preguntas de Remus relacionadas con el mortífago. Al recibir esa respuesta la cara del licántropo se contrajo de rabia.

"Espero que le dieras una paliza" Dijo Remus, a pesar de la frase no parecía muy convencido de que eso fuera lo que deseara.

"No pude, se desapareció al descubrir que yo era un auror"

"¿Te reconoció?"

"No lo sé" le dijo en tono áspero cansada de la conversación. Él pareció darse cuenta del cansancio de ella porque le dijo que se iba y que volvería esa noche para hacerle una buena cena. Sin decir nada más el hombre lobo se levantó y se fue.

Tonks miró la puerta por la que había salido su novio poco antes de volver a tumbarse en el sofá, cerrar los ojos e intentar volver a dormirse. Al cabo de cinco minutos la duda estaba rondando otra vez por su mente, ¿había hecho bien al empezar una relación con Remus cuando su corazón estaba tan lejos? Cuando estaba en otro lugar y en otro bando, traicionando a sus ideales, a sus amigos, a sus familiares, a Sirius y sobre todo a Remus. Había escogido la opción fácil y quizás la opción equivocada.

_¡Hola! He decidido que ya era hora de seguir con el fic. Como me parece que os habréis dado cuenta en este fic los flash back van a ser protagonistas así iré contando poco a poco la historia de Tonks, Snape y Lupin y saldrán escenas del libro. Me gustaría mucho recibir un review con tu opinión así que si me quieres decir que te está gustando, que es muy aburrida y un asco, que odias a Snape o que le amas déjame un review, acepto de todo. Besos y espero tener noticias vuestras._


	3. EL JURAMENTO INQUEBRANTABLE

**3. EL JURAMENTO INQUEBRANTABLE**

Al día siguiente Severus volvió a Inglaterra, sabía lo que allí le esperaba pero aún así nada más llegar se presentó ante Lord Voldemort.

"Espero que tengas mi manuscrito" Le dijo a forma de saludo.

Severus se arrodilló y dijo:

"Lo siento señor, el ministerio intervino y me quitaron el manuscrito" Lord Voldemort miró furiosos al antiguo profesor de Hogwarts y le lanzó un crucio a pesar de saber que él era su mortífago, quizás no el más fiel pero sí era el más hábil. Había sido capaz de matar a uno de los magos más poderosos de la época, Albus Dumbledore. La tortura duró lo que a Snape le pareció una eternidad pero a pesar del sufrimiento no dejó escapar ni un grito de dolor. Cuando el Señor Tenebroso se cansó de jugar con él le dejó marchar. Snape se alejó como pudo, pronto llegó a las afueras del castillo, allí utilizando sus últimas fuerzas se desapareció y apareció en su casa en la calle de la Hilandera. Se desplomó en la cama y sin tiempo a nada más se desmayó.

Seis horas después el mortífago se despertó, se levantó como pudo y se acercó a su despensa donde le esperaban multitud de pociones sanadoras y revitalizantes, cogió un par de ellas y se las tomó sin pestañear a pesar del desagradable sabor de éstas. Después se acercó al salón, allí se sentó y no pudo evitar recordar como había llegado a esa situación.

-----------------------------------Flash Back--------------------------------

Todo había empezado el día en el que habían aparecido en su pequeña casa Narcisa Malfoy y Bellatrix Lestrange, después de una curiosa conversación con ambas hermanas en las que fue consciente de la desesperación de Narcisa y del habitual escepticismo de Bellatrix hizo algo que nunca hubiera debido hacer, un juramento inquebrantable. Cuando estaba cerrando el trato solo tenía ganas de lanzarles un hechizo a ambas hermanas, salir de allí y no volver a aparecer nunca más pero algo era más fuerte que ese deseo, dentro de su cabeza oía la voz de Albus rogándole que lo hiciera y al final el juramento acabó. Pero todavía podía romperlo, nadie se lo iba a impedir aunque eso significara la muerte.

Dos horas después de que las dos hermanas hubieran salido de su casa él también la abandonó pero tomó un rumbo muy distinto al de éstas. Se dirigió a Hogwarts, una vez en el castillo fue al despacho de Dumbledore donde el director le esperaba con una sonrisa.

"Hola Severus" Le dijo amablemente el director.

"He hecho un juramento inquebrantable" Dijo el profesor de pociones sin más rodeos.

"¿En qué consiste?"

"Protegerle, vigilarle y si él no puede hacerlo yo" No le hizo falta decirle al director de que estaba hablando porque él ya lo sabía. Una cansada sonrisa apareció en sus labios.

"Muchas gracias" Le dijo a su amigo pero éste no se atrevía a mirar a los ojos del anciano director. "¿Sabes lo que pasará si no cumples?"

"Claro que sí" Le contestó Severus como si el director estuviera loco.

"¿Te da igual?" Por primera vez desde que había entrado en el despacho Severus miró a Albus y el director se dio cuenta de la intención de su amigo y él tenía que impedirlo. "No vas a cumplir el juramento" No era una pregunta, era una afirmación.

"No"

"Romperías un juramento si me lo hicieras a mí"

"No sería capaz" Severus sabía que no podía hacerle algo así a su único amigo, al único que había confiado en él siempre.

"Está bien" Después de decir eso se levantó y se dirigió a la chimenea. Una vez enfrente cogió un puñado de polvos flu y metió la cabeza en el fuego, se comunicó con alguien y cuando salió de ella se encontró con su amigo de pie, mirándole.

"No lo voy a hacer"

"¿Hacer qué?"

"¿A quién has llamado? ¿A Moody? ¿O quizás a Weasley? Me da igual a quien hayas llamado ya le puedes estar diciendo que se vuelva a su casa"

"A Remus y no le voy a decir que no venga"

"Pues se va a dar un paseo en balde"

"Ya habíamos hablado de esto y estabas de acuerdo"

"Te dije que si tenía que jurar para no poner en peligro tu plan lo haría y eso es exactamente lo que he hecho así que deja de reclamarme"

"Quiero que cumplas ese juramento"

"No lo voy a hacer"

"Harry tiene que acabar con Voldemort y tú lo sabes" Snape asintió "Sin tu ayuda no va a ser posible así que no puedes morir"

"Sin tu ayuda tampoco va a poder"

"Por eso no te preocupes, este año le enseñaré a Harry todo lo que tiene que aprender pero tienes que hacer el juramento"

La cara de Severus estaba llena de duda, quería ayudar a su amigo pero no se veía capaz de hacerlo, él no era capaz de matar a su amigo, al único que le había apoyado, al único que confiaba en él. Pero por otro lado por todas estas cosas tenía que hacerlo.

"Está bien" Accedió finalmente Snape.

Veinte minutos después llamaban a la puerta del despacho. Por ella apareció Lupin con una agradable sonrisa.

"¿Qué queréis de mi?"

"Tienes que ser nuestro Testigo" Le dijo Dumbledore.

"¿Para?" Preguntó el licántropo más desconfiado.

"Severus va a hacer un juramento inquebrantable" Lupin miró asombrado al profesor de pociones esperando que él lo negara pero al no recibir respuesta simplemente se encogió de hombros y dijo sabiendo que su opinión no contaba en ese tema:

"Seré vuestro Testigo"

Severus sin decir nada se levantó de la silla en la que estaba sentado para después acercarse al director y arrodillarse. Con su mano derecha cogió la mano del director. Lupin se acercó y puso la punta de su varita sobre las manos entrelazadas de ambos.

"¿Juras ayudar a Harry en todo lo que puedas en su misión de acabar con Lord Voldemort?"

"Sí, juro" Una lengua de fuego salió de la varita de Lupin y se enroscó alrededor de las dos manos.

"¿Juras no rendirte hasta que acabe esta guerra?"

"Sí, juro" Una segunda lengua de fuego salió de la varita de Lupin y se enrolló con la otra.

"Juras llevar a cabo la misión de Draco si éste no es capaz"

"Sí, juro" La tercera lengua salió de la varita del licántropo y se enroscó con las otras dos. El juramento esta hecho, ya no había vuelta atrás.

Severus se levantó, miró al director de Hogwarts con odio por lo que le iba a obligar hacer y sin añadir nada se fue. Salió del castillo y caminó sin rumbo durante una hora por Hogsmade. Por fin harto de tanta soledad entró en un pequeño bar del pueblo mágico, el Cabeza de Puerco. Se acercó a la barra y pidió un whisky de fuego que se bebió de un trago, entonces pidió otro, y después otro, y otro. Parecía no tener fin pero lo que si tenía fin era su dinero así que se tuvo que marchar no sin antes pegarle un puñetazo a un cliente que según él le estaba mirando mal.

Llegó a su casa, como siempre estaba vacía. Se sentó en el salón, todavía estaban las copas que había servido a las hermanas Black. No entendía porque seguían ahí, Colagusano debería haberlas limpiado. Pero eso no le importaba en ese momento ya que acababa de firmar su destino, y no una, sino dos veces.

-----------------------------------------Fin del Flash Back-----------------------------------

Nunca podría olvidar ese día, por culpa de lo que había hecho ese día Dumbledore estaba muerto y no podía confiar en nadie. No podía confiar en los mortífagos porque les estaba traicionado, no podía confiar en la Orden porque había matado a Dumbledore y el estúpido de Potter le había visto. En el único en el que podía confiar era en Lupin y no quería confiar en él, aún veía ante sí a Tonks de su mano el día del funeral de Dumbledore. Era el único momento en el que les había visto juntos pero no podía evitar imaginársela recibiéndole en su casa con un cariñoso beso, diciéndole que le quería y sobre todo se la imaginaba llegando con el manuscrito y él preguntándole que si había tenido algún problema y ella contestando que el problema solo había sido un sucio mortífago.

_¡Hola! Aquí subo un nuevo capítulo, espero que os guste porque a mi me gusta mucho. Sé que en este capítulo ni siquiera sale Tonks pero lo cierto es que este capítulo es fundamental para la historia ya que aquí se ve que Snape no es inocente porque mató a Dumbledore pero que él no quería hacerlo y que lo hizo por obligación._

_No sé cuando tardaré en subir el siguiente capítulo pero en ese saldrán Tonks y Snape, eso si que lo puedo asegurar._

_Sé que ahora mismo esta pareja no debe hacer mucha gracia pero si no te gusta y estás leyendo el capítulo por no sé que déjame un review y dime porque odias esta pareja, si en cambio la adoras como hago yo déjame un review y dime el porque. Si recibo muchos reviews me siento motivada y seguramente tarde menos en subir el siguiente capítulo, es solo un consejo por si estas impaciente. _

_Besos. _

_P.D. No lo olvides, deja un review._

_P.D2.Por cierto en un review anónimo me preguntaron si saldría la escena de la enfermería y si saldrá pero para eso queda todavía mucho._


	4. LA CASA DE LOS GRITOS

**4. LA CASA DE LOS GRITOS**

Ya tenía que volver a trabajar, se había pasado dos días sin tener que ir así que teniendo en cuenta como estaban las cosas no podía ni debía quejarse. Habían sido dos días muy tranquilos. Después de que Remus se fuera fue incapaz de volver a dormirse, se había pasado todo el día repasando lo que había pasado en aquella ciudad española y había llegado a una conclusión, que ojala no la hubieran enviado a ella para esa misión porque le costaría mucho olvidarla. Más tarde volvió a su casa Remus y le hizo una cena deliciosa, lo cierto es que era un cielo con ella, no merecía que le tratara así sobre todo sabiendo que no sentía por él lo mismo que él sentía por ella, no era justo para él pero ella no podría sobrevivir si le perdía. Siempre había sentido una gran dependencia con respecto a Remus y ahora eso no había cambiado. Tras la cena al ver lo cansada que estaba su novia Remus se fue y no volvió durante el día siguiente porque él si tenía que realizar un par de trabajos para la Orden.

En pocos minutos se encontraba en su trabajo, fue un día muy normal, de papeleo ya que tenía que hacer un informe preciso sobre lo que había ocurrido en Toledo y así lo hizo. Ya iba a volverse a su casa cuando oyó como alguien la llamaba. Enfrente de ella estaba Kingsley que tras una educada conversación le informó que al día siguiente había reunión de la Orden en la Casa de los Gritos. Ella asintió y se fue a su casa.

Desde la muerte de Dumbledore odiaba las reuniones de la Orden. Ahora la directora de la Orden era McGonagall al igual que la directora de Hogwarts, además había habido nuevas incorporaciones entre las que se podían destacar las de los gemelos Weasley y las de Ron, Hermione y Harry a pesar de que todavía no era mayor de edad. Harry se había convertido en la mayor prioridad de la Orden, todos estaban constantemente preocupados por su protección. Ese día era el cumpleaños de Harry así que eso explicaba la causa de esa reunión tan precipitada y sin previo aviso.

Tonks llegó pronto a la Casa de los Gritos. Todavía se acordaba perfectamente de la primera reunión que hicieron tras la muerte de Sirius, fue una semana después de su funeral y ella había llegado pronto como había hecho ese día, también estaba sola en esa tenebrosa casa o al menos eso creía ella.

----------------------------------------------Flash back-------------------------------------------

Tonks había pasado toda la tarde en casa de los Weasley ya que había ido a recoger una receta que le había pedido a Molly pero ella había insistido en que se quedara y habían pasado las horas hasta la llegada de Bill que le dirigió una sonrisa de saludo pero enseguida se fue a buscar a su prometida haciendo que el ceño de Molly se frunciera. A Tonks le hacía gracia esos intentos de Molly que no parecían tener ninguna respuesta favorable por parte de ninguno de los dos. Cinco minutos después de la llegada del mayor de los Weasley habían llegado Dumbledore con Harry y ello encontró la excusa perfecta para irse así que la aprovechó.

Al llegar a su casa se encontró con una carta de Dumbledore en la que le informaba de que al día siguiente habría una reunión de la Orden. Era la primera desde la muerte de su primo y sería por primera vez en un sitio distinto a la casa de Sirius, iba a ser en la Casa de los Gritos.

Al día siguiente llegó muy pronto a la reunión. En su carta Dumbledore le informaba de que la reunión iba a ser a las 6 de la tarde pero ella estaba demasiado nerviosa en su casa como para quedarse allí así que a las cinco y cuarto ya se había desaparecido de su casa para aparecer segundos después en la Casa de los Gritos.

Entró esperando que ya hubiera alguien puesto que se había ido de su casa para dejar de estar sola y dejar así de pensar en su primo. Pero cuando llegó todo estaba en silencio y no parecía haber nadie.

Era la primera vez que entraba en esa casa puesto que cuando ella estudiaba en Hogwarts una multitud de leyendas rodeaban a la casa, incluso ella misma había oído los ruidos de la casa una noche que no podía dormir y decidió pasarse a investigar. Ahora entendía todo, esa noche había luna llena y era su primer año por lo que Sirius todavía no había abandonado el colegio. Los ruidos que había oído habían sido ocasionados por Remus en una de sus dolorosas transformaciones.

Empezó a curiosear por la casa, era una casa muy grande y parecía que en su tiempo había sido muy bonita y grandiosa pero ahora solo había en ella muebles rotos, destrozados por garras y dientes. Según iba recorriéndola se iba dando cuenta de que si todas sus reuniones iban a ser allí a partir de ese momento Molly iba a querer transformarla entera.

Ya había investigado casi todas las habitaciones, estaba entrando en otra más cuando descubrió que no estaba sola como ella creía. Acababa de entrar en una sala distinta a todas las demás, era muy amplia y tenía lo que parecían unos muy cómodos sillones, en uno de ellos se encontraba Snape que miraba con curiosidad quien era el que ya había llegado. Al verle Tonks sonrió y le saludé con un gesto de cabeza y él respondió de la misma manera.

"Así que aquí va a ser la reunión"

"Sí, me parecía que tendríamos que tener un sitio más o menos confortable para evitar que la señora Weasley pusiera el grito en el cielo" Tonks asintió sonriendo ya que ella sabía que tenía razón. Después de muchos años le había perdido el miedo a su profesor de pociones, es más, le parecía estúpido alguna vez haberle tenido miedo.

"Profesor Snape" Dijo Tonks mientras se sentaba en un sillón enfrente del profesor de Hogwarts.

"¿Qué quiere señorita Tonks?" Le dijo él con sorna. Tonks le miró asombrada, que mal sonaba eso de señorita.

"No me llame así" Le contestó ella.

"Vale, pero si me llamas Severus"

"Vale y tu a mí Nymphadora" Él la miró asombrado ya que sabía que no le gustaba que usaran su nombre pero aún así asintió con otro cabezón "Vale" Ella sonrió y no añadió nada.

"¿Qué querías?"

"Ya no me acuerdo" Le contestó ella encogiéndose de hombros. Él la miró con una sonrisa de suficiencia pero ella ni se inmutó, simplemente respondió "No sería importante, sino me acordaría"

"Si, claro" Le dijo él en un tono en el que parecía que no se creía nada.

"Es cierto" Dijo Tonks indignada. Snape no añadió nada más, simplemente la miró con una sonrisa pero que no tenía el matiz de burla habitual en él. Durante cinco minutos ninguno dijo nada ya que a Snape no le gustaba hablar por naturaleza y Tonks estaba alucinada por la actitud que estaba teniendo Snape con ella, estaba siendo agradable, no parecía el habitual Snape, la sorprendía lo mismo que había hecho el día del lago, era como si con ella fuera un Snape distinto. Lo cierto es que le gustaba la nueva actitud del profesor de Hogwarts aunque ella no sabía a lo que podía llevar eso.

En ese momento la puerta se abrió y entró en la habitación Remus. Tonks sonrió al amigo de su primo mientras que él saludaba nervioso por estar en la casa en la que había estado tantas veces pero que no había tenido tiempo de disfrutar. Remus se acercó a Snape que le dio una poción, seguramente era la poción matalobos. Mientras los dos intercambiaban unas palabras Tonks pensaba en lo que sentía por el licántropo. Desde su primer año en Hogwarts le había gustado, para ser precisos desde el primer día. Ese día un alumno se había reído de ella por tener el pelo color rosa chicle y Remus había salido en su defensa. Desde ese momento le había gustado, además durante ese primer año pasó mucho tiempo con su primo y por lo tanto con él así que poco a poco se había ido enamorando de él, sentía un amor infantil y platónico que desapareció cuando él despareció de su vida. Pero cuando había ingresado en la Orden un año atrás esos sentimientos habían reaparecido y de una forma más adulta.

Después de la llegada de Remus la actitud de Snape cambió, se mantuvo en silencio y apenas hizo ningún comentario. Poco a poco fueron llegando el resto de los integrantes de la Orden y la reunión empezó. Dumbledore simplemente estableció un perímetro para proteger a Harry que tras mudarse de casa de sus tíos dejaba de tener la protección que le ofrecía la sangre de su tía. Remus no participaba en ese perímetro puesto que tendría que abandonarlo una vez al mes, Snape se encargaría de vigilarlo dentro de Hogwarts y Tonks se encargaría de vigilar las afueras del colegio.

Tras la reunión los miembros de la Orden fueron abandonando la Casa de los Gritos uno a uno. Al final solo quedaron en la pequeña habitación Snape, Tonks y Dumbledore.

"¿Cómo estás Tonks?" Le preguntó el director a la chica mirando su pelo que no tenía su color rosa chicle habitual.

"Bien" Dijo ella aunque sabía que eso no era verdad ya que se echaba la culpa de lo que le había pasado a su primo. El director se encogió de hombros sin añadir nada más él también se fue.

Snape también se levantó para irse pero antes de abrir la puerta se volvió, sonrió a su amiga y le dijo:

"No está bien mentir, y menos si se te nota tanto" Tonks le miró y le preguntó.

"¿Qué quieres que haga si no? ¿Decir la verdad?"

"Hay personas a las que no se la debes decir pero a otras si nos la deberías decir" No le dejó que contestara ya que nada más terminar la frase cerró la puerta, dejando a Tonks sumida en sus pensamientos.

Tonks estaba muy confusa, ¿era su impresión o Snape se había ofrecido a ser su confidente?

---------------------------------------Fin del flash back--------------------------------

Tonks se dirigió a la sala de las reuniones como la habían acabado llamando, cuando entró recorrió toda la habitación con la mirada esperando en el fondo que alguien estuviera allí, al no ver a nadie se dirigió al sillón que había estado ocupado por Snape el día de la primera reunión, allí se sentó, deseando volver a ese primer día y deseando poder borrar todo lo que había pasado a lo largo del curso anterior pero sabiendo que eso no era posible.

Pasó quince minutos sola en esa casa pero cuando faltaban cinco minutos para la hora de la reunión alguien abrió la puerta. Tras ella vio a su novio que le dirigía una sonrisa en forma de saludo, se acercaba, le daba un suave beso en los labios y se sentaba en el lugar que ella había ocupado tanto tiempo atrás.

Después de Lupin empezaron a llegar todos los miembros de la Orden y a la hora prevista empezó la reunión. En la reunión todos demostraron su preocupación por Harry que acababa de cumplir los 17 y al ser mayor de edad había abandonado para siempre Privet Drive. Se había trasladado de momento a casa de los Weasley por insistencia de Ron pero todos estaban seguros de que ante la menor oportunidad desaparecería para intentar acabar con Voldemort aunque ninguno conocía la existencia de los Horrocruxes y tampoco sabían los planes que tenía el niño que vivió. La reunión fue inútil puesto que no podían hacer nada para evitar que Harry hiciera lo que él quisiera pero al menos se enteraron que el importante manuscrito de Toledo estaba en manos del ministerio y no en la de los mortífagos. Ninguno sabía que contenía ese manuscrito para ser tan importante pero si sabían que Voldemort lo quería pasara lo que pasara por lo que no podía tenerlo.

Después de eso todos se fueron, volviendo al día a día que cada día se iba volviendo más negro y más peligroso.

_¡Hola! ¿Qué os ha parecido el capítulo? Espero que os gustara. Supongo que os habrá parecido extraña la actitud que tiene Snape con Tonks pero no os preocupéis porque tiene una explicación muy lógica y que aparecerá en el siguiente capítulo sin falta. _

_No sé cuando podré escribir y subir el siguiente capítulo pero lo haré lo antes que pueda. Por lo menos habrá que esperar dos semanas porque me voy de viaje de fin de curso pero intentaré escribir el siguiente capítulo en cuanto vuelva. Pero no prometo nada… Aunque si me llegan muchos reviews seguro que me apetece más escribir y lo suba antes… Así que ya sabéis dejarme muchos reviews que yo los esperaré ansiosa. Besos a todo el mundo._


	5. EL GUARDAPELO

**5. EL GUARDAPELO**

Ya había pasado una semana desde que había regresado de Toledo y seguía sin poder dormir, no podía cerrar los ojos, cada vez que lo hacía la veía mirándole con odio y desapareciendo para siempre de su vida. Había pasado una semana lamentándose pero no podía seguir así, tenía que hacer algo mucho más importante que no la involucraba.

Por fin después de una dura semana se decidió a salir de su pequeña casita en la calle de la Hilandera, no se molestó en darle explicaciones a Colagusano que seguía en esa casa para servirle. Sabía perfectamente hacia donde se tenía que dirigir así que no dudó ni un momento, se tomó la poción multijugos que tenía preparado para la ocasión y partió hacia el pequeño pueblecito del norte de Escocia donde llevaría a cabo su misión.

Por fin había descubierto donde se encontraba el horcrux, ahora solo quedaba hacerse con él y destruirle. Al llegar al pueblecito escocés miró a los dos lados sin estar muy seguro de hacia donde dirigirse. Sabía que tenía que entrar a una tienda de antigüedades y allí tendría que convencer al dueño para que le vendiera lo que a él le interesaba. Después de preguntar en el bar del pueblo mientras se tomaba el whisky que necesitaba se dirigió hacia la tienda.

Cuando entró vio como una chica le sonreía desde el mostrador, era morena con unos preciosos ojos oscuros y un esbelto cuerpo. Severus sintió un pinchazo puesto que le recordaba mucho a la Tonks que le había conseguido engañar en Toledo pero aún así no dejo que ella notara nada.

"Buenas tardes" Saludó con una amabilidad impropia en él. Ella simplemente le hizo un gesto con la cabeza. Severus se acercó al mostrador con una sonrisa seductora ya que tenía que utilizar todas sus armas para convencerla de que le vendiera el guardapelo.

"Hace poco vino un amigo aquí y me dijo que era la mejor tienda de antigüedades que jamás había visto" Empezó él.

"Me gusta pensar que no es una mala tienda" Le contestó ella sonriendo orgullosa.

"Me dijo también que tenías unas joyas maravillosas"

"Tenemos una de las colecciones más valiosas de toda Escocia" El orgullo aumentaba en la atractiva anticuaria.

"¿Me dejaría verla?" Preguntó Severus intentando esconder su ansiedad.

"Claro que sí" Contestó ella mientras empezaba a andar hacia una puerta. Severus no sabía si seguirla o no pero al final se decidió por hacerlo. Entraron en una pequeña habitación y mientras él observaba sus delicados movimientos desde la puerta ella abría un armario y sacaba de él un maletín que parecía muy pesado. A pesar de ello Severus no se ofreció a ayudarla, parecía la típica mujer capaz de hacerlo todo por ella misma y que se molestaba si los demás no lo veían así.

Depositó el maletín encima de una mesa de madera y Severus se acercó a ella mientras lo abría. Las joyas que se encontraban en el maletín relucían bajo la luz del sol que entraba por la ventana. Severus con un rápido vistazo localizó lo que estaba buscando pero no podía mostrar demasiado interés por esa joya en particular. Así que le preguntó a la chica si podía coger una de las joyas y ella le dijo que si. Cogió la que estaba más alejada de la que realmente estaba buscando y la examinó con cuidado, tras cinco minutos la dejó en su sitio y dirigió su mirada al guardapelo. Lo cogió con el mismo cuidado y tras examinarlo dijo por fin:

"Nunca había visto una joya tan perfecta"

"Es muy antigua, tiene unos mil años" Los ojos de Severus se abrieron demostrando una sorpresa que no sentía.

"¿Cuánto quieres por ella?"

"No está en venta"

"¿Qué?" Ahora la sorpresa de Severus no era fingida.

"No está en venta" Repitió ella sin variar el tono de voz.

"¿Por qué?"

"Porque es una herencia familiar"

"Ah" Dijo el en tono decepcionado dejando el guardapelo en su sitio mientras miraba por última vez el escudo de Revenclaw que estaba grabado en la joya. "Entonces, ¿qué está en venta?" El tono había pasado de decepcionado a enfadado.

"Todo lo demás" dijo ella en tono seductor ya que siempre se había sentido atraída por los hombres con un carácter explosivo.

"No me interesa" Él se dio la vuelta pero ella le sujetó de un brazo haciendo que se diera la vuelta.

"¿Seguro que no te interesa?" Le preguntó mirándole seductoramente a los ojos y de ahí a sus labios haciendo que él por fin entendiera.

"Quizás puedas recompensarme por no venderme ese guardapelo tan bonito" Dijo él con voz ronca mientras con un paso acababa con la distancia que había entre ambos. Ella le besó con pasión y él respondió de igual manera. Ella le quitó rápidamente la corbata y después la camisa mientras él no la permitía abandonar su boca. Cuando ella empezó a acariciar su espalda desnuda él empezó a bajarle lentamente el vestido que ella llevaba dejándola en ropa interior. Lo cierto es que Severus tenía que reconocer que ella tenía un cuerpo perfecto. Al ver ella la admiración en los ojos de él sonrió con suficiencia y se acercó para volver a besarle pero antes de que sus labios alcanzaran los de él cayó desmayada. Severus la recogió con cuidado y la sentó en un sillón enfrente de la mesa en la que todavía se encontraba el estuche con las joyas.

Tras ponerse la camisa y la corbata cogió el guardapelo y lo guardó con cuidado en su bolsillo. Miró por última vez a la dependienta y sonrió al recordar como la había engañado. Antes de salir de su casa se había tomado a parte de la poción multijugos un antídoto de la somnífera, una poción muy potente que hacía que quien la tomara se durmiera durante horas. Antes de entrar en la tienda se había echado una vaselina que estaba impregnada con dicha poción y ella al besarle se había tomado la poción y dormiría durante horas.

"Sabía que ni con la poción multijugos podrías resistírteme Bellatrix" Dijo a modo de despedida.

Salió de la tienda y antes de desaparecerse de nuevo se tomó un sorbo de poción multijugos puesto que antes de volver a su casa tenía que hacer algo importante. Apareció en el valle de Godric y se dirigió sin dudarlo hacia la casa de la única persona que conocía la verdad. Llamó a la puerta y después de estar cinco minutos esperando por fin le abrieron iba ya a regañar a Lupin por hacerle esperar cuando se dio cuenta de que no había sido él quien le había abierto la puerta.

"¿Puedo ayudarle?" Preguntó Tonks mientras le miraba con una sonrisa. Severus no podía contestar, jamás hubiera pensado que allí estaría ella, mirándole, sonriéndole con amabilidad, era cierto que se había tomado la poción multijugos por si acaso se encontraba a alguien allí pero no quería que fuera ella la que estuviera allí. Quería encontrarse a la nueva novia de Lupin, una rubia espectacular y con la que fuera muy feliz, pero no, él era feliz pero lo era con su Nym.

"¿Puedo hacer algo por usted?" Volvió a preguntar ella.

"Sí" Dijo él consiguiendo hablar por fin "¿Puedo hablar con Remus Lupin?"

"Claro que sí, pase" Le llevó a un salón y se fue a buscar a su novio. No había pasado ni un minuto cuando Remus Lupin entró en la habitación seguido de la metaformaga.

"¿Qué quería?" Preguntó el licántropo.

"¿Podría hablar con usted en privado?" Pidió Severus a pesar de que no quería perder de vista a Tonks, para una oportunidad que tenía de verla… Tonks no se hizo de rogar y sin decir nada salió de la habitación.

"¿Qué quería?" Volvió a preguntar Lupin esta vez impacientemente.

"Pedirte ayuda" Los ojos de Lupin se llenaron de sorpresa. "Soy Severus" Aclaró.

"¿Qué pasa?" Preguntó ahora más nervioso el licántropo.

"He encontrado un horcrux"

"¿Dónde está?"

"Aquí" Severus sacó el guardapelo de Ravenclaw mientras los ojos de Lupin se abrían de asombro ante la ostentosa joya.

"¿Qué quieres que haga con ella?"

"Destruirla" El miedo cruzó los ojos de Lupin "Yo no puedo hacerlo, estoy vigilado todo el tiempo por Colagusano y si acercó el guardapelo demasiado a Voldemort él lo notará.

"Esta bien" Accedió finalmente.

Severus se levantó para irse pero antes tenía que decirle algo más a Lupin "No le hables de esta conversación a nadie" Él asintió "ni siquiera a Tonks" Él mortífago no dijo nada más, simplemente se desapareció.

Al llegar a su casa Severus se sentía desvalido, triste, exactamente igual que se había sentido cuando había descubierto que Tonks estaba enamorada de Remus Lupin.

----------------------------------------------Flash back---------------------------------------------

Había pasado una semana desde que tuvieran la primera reunión de la Orden en la Casa de los Gritos y a pesar del ofrecimiento que le había hecho a Nymphadora no tenía noticias de ella, quizás no hubiera entendido el ofrecimiento o puede que no quisiera nada de él. Desde la muerte de Black había cambiado su actitud con ella porque lo cierto era que se sentía culpable de la muerte de Black, él le había dicho una y otra vez que era un cobarde por quedarse encerrado en Grimmauld Place. Había salido una vez de su encierro y no había podido volver a él porque ahora estaba muerto. Se sentía muy culpable de lo que le había pasado y ahora quería recompensarle cuidando a las personas que él quería y él sabía que esas personas eran Tonks, Lupin y Potter. Con los dos últimos era demasiado tarde para establecer una relación cordial porque se odiaban demasiado pero con la metaformaga quizás no fuera demasiado tarde y pudiera compensar en cierta medida la actitud que siempre había tenido con respecto a Black.

Ese día había sido muy duro puesto que ya había empezado a preparar sus clases como profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras para el siguiente curso así que para relajarse había decidido acercarse a Hogsmade y tomarse un whisky de fuego en la Cabeza de Puerco. Tranquilamente fue dando un paseo hacia el pueblo y una vez allí fue al único sitio que podía soportar del pueblecito mágico. Al entrar en el bar vio a Tonks sentada en la barra hablando animadamente con el camarero, se acercó y con una sonrisa le saludó.

"Hola" Contestó ella con una amplia sonrisa.

"¿Qué tal todo?" Preguntó Severus.

"Bien, como verás ya he empezado a vivir en Hogsmade" Dijo ella intentado entablar conversación. "¿Y tú?"

"Ya he empezado a preparar mis clases"

"¿Cómo se siente uno siendo el profesor de defensa?" Se interesó con una sonrisa sabiendo que siempre había deseado ese puesto.

"Bien" Los dos se quedaron en silencio, sin saber que decirse hasta que por fin Severus se decidió. "El otro día en la Casa de los Gritos lo que quería decirte es que si lo necesitas que confíes en mi" Le dijo secamente como siempre que abordaba con alguien temas sobre las relaciones humanas.

"Es lo que me pareció entender pero no estaba muy segura así que lo deje pasar"

"Voy a hacerte la misma pregunta que te hizo Albus: ¿Cómo estás?" Le dijo Severus mirándole a los ojos que en ese momento eran castaños

"Mal" Contestó ella sinceramente por primera vez desde la muerte de Sirius a la vez que apartaba la mirada de esos ojos negros que tanto la perturbaban.

"No fue tu culpa" Le dijo él sabiendo lo que pasaba por la cabeza de la auror.

"No fui capaz de detener a Bellatrix, si ella no me hubiera vencido Sirius estaría vivo"

"Si yo no hubiera llamado a Sirius cobarde durante todo un año él no habría salido de Grimmauld Place y ahora estaría vivo" Severus pronunció por primera vez en voz alta esas palabras que llevaban tanto tiempo atormentándole. "Es mi culpa" Prefería que ella le odiara a él a que se sintiera culpable, era lo mejor que podía hacer por ella.

"No es cierto, Sirius salió porque quería salir de allí, nadie le obligó a hacerlo"

"Sirius se enfrentó a Bellatrix porque quería hacerlo, nadie le obligó" Ella sonrió ya que Severus estaba utilizando sus argumentos con ella sin que ella pudiera rebatirlos.

"Eso me lo he repetido una y otra vez pero aun así me siento culpable"

"Yo también" Dijo él sinceramente, el silencio volvió a establecerse entre ellos hasta que cinco minutos después Severus lo rompió. "Él se ha ido y no va a volver pero no estás sola, tienes gente que te quiere y gente a la que quieres que van a estar allí cuando la necesites y nada ni nadie se lo va a impedir" Ella asintió y le sonrió.

"Muchas gracias Severus" Se estremeció al oír su nombre en los labios de la auror. En ese momento la auror miró por encima de su hombro y sonrió dulcemente mientras su pelo recuperaba un poco de su antiguo color. Cuando se dio la vuelta vio como Remus Lupin entraba en la Cabeza de Puerco.

"Hola" Saludó el licántropo. Sin decir nada Severus se levantó y se fue del bar sin haberse acabado el whisky antes de irse oyó como Lupin le preguntaba a Tonks que era lo que le pasaba y como ella contestaba que no lo sabía, se estremeció de furia ante la indiferencia de la auror, lo que no pudo notar era la mirada de preocupación que le dirigía mientras abría la puerta y que su pelo había vuelto al color que tenía el día del funeral de Sirius, hasta que él le había hecho llorar.

Se dirigió hacia el castillo furioso, había descubierto dos cosas que no le gustaban nada. La primera era que Tonks estaba enamorada de Remus Lupin, el licántropo amigo de su primo y la segunda, que era la que más le preocupaba era, que le había molestado mucho, desde su punto de vista demasiado, ese descubrimiento. Quizás era cierto lo que llevaba todo el verano sospechando, se sentía atraído por Tonks y eso hacía que él empezara a sentirla como una posesión ante la aparición de un sentimiento nuevo para él. Tenía que acabar con esa situación, se alejaría de ella y acabaría con esa relación de amistad que habían entablado.

-------------------------------------------Fin del flash back--------------------------------------

Se despertó con dolor de cabeza como si la hubieran drogado intentando recordar que era lo que había pasado. Lo último que podía recordar era la imagen del chico moreno que había entrado esa tarde en la tienda, su interés por sus joyas y sobre todo por el guardapelo de Ravenclaw, también recordaba como se habían empezado a besar y… y… y a partir de ahí no podía recordar nada más. Se levantó deprisa y tras encender la luz puesto que ya era de noche miró el estuche de joyas que todavía estaba encima de la mesa, dirigió su mirada hacia el sitio del guardapelo y vio que estaba vacío. Un estremecimiento recorrió su cuerpo, había fallado a su señor, había perdido algo por lo que su señor le pidió que si fuera necesario diera la vida.

A pesar del terror que sentía hacia su señor Bellatrix era una mujer inteligente y no quería pasar el resto de su vida lamentándose de su sinceridad así que tomo dos decisiones, Lord Voldemort no se enteraría de que había perdido una parte de su alma y ella descubriría quien se lo había robado y se vengaría aunque fuera lo último que haría. Sabía que no sería fácil descubrir la identidad del que le había robado puesto que podía haber utilizado una poción multijugos como había hecho ella aunque tenía una pequeña sospecha, solo un hombre la había hecho sentirse como el que acababa de entrar en la tienda y se hombre había sido el único que la había despreciado alguna vez. Quizás Snape a pesar de haber matado a Dumbledore les estuviera traicionando, a partir de ese momento tendría los ojos muy abiertos.

_¡Hola! Como ya he vuelto de mi viaje y he visto que había recibido muchos reviews me he decidido a escribir otro capítulo cuanto antes y aquí lo tenéis para que veáis que los reviews tienen su recompensa. Hablando de reviews cuando estaba leyendo una historia leí una frase que me pareció muy cierta y que se la voy a robar a quien la dijo (espero que no le importe) SI NO ME DEJAS REVIEWS TU MENSAJE ES QUE NO TE GUSTA MI HISTORIA. _

_Ya está dicho, ahora vamos a hablar de la historia. En este capítulo no aparece nada del sexto libro pero era necesario para el siguiente capítulo en el que aparecerá el enfrentamiento entre Tonks y Snape cuando ella lleva a Harry al colegio y en el presente pasará algo muy importante en la vida de Tonks. _

_Ya solo quiero decir que me encantaría que os pasarais por cualquiera de mis otras historias y que me dejarais un review aunque lleven acabadas un siglo, yo lo leeré y si puedo lo contestaré._

_Por último un beso a tods, feliz Semana Santa y espero poder seguir pronto con el fic. _


	6. TE ODIO

**6. TE ODIO**

Ese día se levantó con una sonrisa sin saber que era lo que le esperaba, el día anterior había pasado un día maravilloso, había ido por la mañana a casa de Remus y se había quedado allí todo el día y se lo habían pasado muy bien. Era cierto que el licántropo no era el hombre del que se había enamorado pero era un hombre que la trataba bien, que la quería. Lo único extraño que había pasado el día anterior era que a media tarde había llegado un hombre muy extraño que quería hablar con Remus, lo extraño no había sido que quisiera hablar con su novio sino la forma en la que la había mirado cuando le abrió la puerta y cuando abandonó el salón, también era extraño la mirada de Remus cuando él había abandonado la casa aunque enseguida se le pasó.

Se levantó y salió de la habitación procurando no hacer ruido para no despertar a Remus que todavía estaba dormido, fue a la cocina y una vez allí se dispuso a preparar el desayuno. Acababa de meter el pan en la tostadora cuando una lechuza entro en la casa del licántropo, se aproximó a ella y le dejó una carta. Ella la abrió extrañada ya que no esperaba carta de nadie.

_Querida Tonks:_

_Siento comunicarte que ayer por la tarde un grupo de mortífagos atacaron la casa de tus padres y ninguno de los dos ha sobrevivido. Te esperaré en su casa._

_Mis mayores condolencias._

_Arthur Weasley _

Según iba leyendo la carta los ojos de la joven auror se iban llenando de lágrimas pero no permitió que salieran, no entendía como le podía haber pasado eso a sus padres, las mejores personas que jamás había conocido. No se merecían eso, pero él era un muggle y ella una traidora de la sangre. Jamás perdonaría a los mortífagos lo que habían hecho, a partir de ese momento la lucha se había convertido en algo personal y o ellos desaparecían o ella moriría en el intento.

Remus salió con una sonrisa de su dormitorio esperando encontrar a Tonks en la cocina haciendo el desayuno pero su sonrisa desapareció de sus labios cuando la vio apoyando sus manos en el mostrador con la cabeza bajada y con una mirada furiosa. Se acercó a ella con preocupación pero no le dio tiempo a preguntar que era lo que le pasaba porque ella le tendió la carta donde explicaban todo. Al terminar de leerla intentó abrazarla para consolarla pero ella no se lo permitió, no quería consuelo.

"Tengo que irme" Dijo Tonks mientras se dirigía al dormitorio para vestirse.

"Te acompaño" Dijo Remus esperando una respuesta que no llegó.

Diez minutos después ambos salían de la casa, sin decir nada se desaparecieron y aparecieron en la casa de los padres de Tonks. La primera persona que los vio fue Molly Weasley que se acercó a ellos e intentó abrazar a Tonks pero al igual que había hecho antes con su novio ésta se lo impidió.

"¿Dónde están sus cuerpos?" Preguntó con rostro impasible, al igual que tras la muerte de Sirius no dejaba traslucir nada.

"Ven conmigo" Dijo Arthur con suavidad que también había oído la pregunta.

Ambos se dirigieron al interior de la casa y en el salón Tonks vio a sus padres por última vez. Su padre estaba en su sillón favorito del que nunca se despegaba y su madre estaba tumbada en el suelo con una expresión de horror en su rostro. Las lágrimas luchaban por salir de los ojos de Tonks aunque ella no se lo permitió a pesar de que todavía recordaba con claridad aquellas palabras que le decían que llorar no era malo. En ese momento empezó a llegar gente del ministerio, gente de la Orden, gente de Hogwarts, todos se preocupaba por la auror pero a ella no le interesaba esa preocupación. Consiguió aguantar media hora cuando por fin explotó. Todos los "invitados" estaban en la cocina que casi nunca abandonaba su madre cuando ella dijo con una voz fría, inexpresiva.

"Quiero que se vayan de mi casa" Todos la miraron alucinados sin querer entender lo que ella les acababa de pedir.

"Pero…" Alguien intentó protestar pero ella se lo impidió.

"He dicho que fuera" No gritó pero el tono frío de la normalmente alegre Tonks hizo que todos se estremecieran y abandonaran poco a poco la casa. Solo quedó una persona.

"Tú también" Dijo Tonks sin mirar a Remus que la observaba con preocupación.

"Estoy para lo que quieras" Esperó respuesta de la auror pero al ver que no llegaba también se fue dejándola sola en la casa en la que había vivido su infancia.

Tonks no se movió, permaneció quieta segundos, minutos, en la cocina mirando el cuadro que ella había dibujado cuando era pequeña. Aunque a mucha gente le costaba descifrarlo en él estaban su madre, su padre y ella un día que habían ido al zoo. Por fin reaccionó aunque las lágrimas siguieron sin aparecer en sus ojos. Se puso a andar y subió a la habitación de sus padres. Una vez en ella cogió con cariño el joyero de su madre que ella siempre le había dicho que heredaría, se sentó en la cama y lo abrió. Empezó a sacar con cuidado los collares de su madre, recordando cuando se había puesto cada uno. También sacó los gemelos de su padre acordándose de cómo odiaba que su madre le obligaba utilizarlos. También sacó anillos, pendientes, cadenas, todos ellos escondían antiguos recuerdos que hacían a Tonks sonreír a pesar de la tristeza que embargaba su pecho. Cuando vació el joyero se dio cuenta de que tenía un doble fondo y con cuidado lo abrió, dentro se encontró un pequeño papel doblado con un cuidado muy habitual en su madre. Sacó el papel, lo desdobló y se puso a leerlo.

_Mi querida niña:_

_Supongo que si estás leyendo esto es porque algo me ha pasado. Sé que lo primero que harías si a mi me pasara algo sería venir y coger mi joyero para poco a poco ir vaciándolo. Busca mi cuerpo, ¿te acuerdas del collar que siempre llevo puesto? Cógelo y guárdalo. Es muy importante que lo cuides y lo protejas. Me lo dio un primo mío y me dijo que era esencial para acabar con lord Voldemort pero que tenía que mantenerlo escondido hasta que llegara la batalla final, hasta que fuera la hora de acabar con él. Sé que ese momento todavía no ha llegado pero que no tardará en llegar así que espero que puedas hacerlo tú por mí. A parte de que lleves el collar a la batalla final te voy a pedir otra cosa: Sé feliz, nadie se lo merece tanto como tú. _

_Te queremos mucha hija mía._

La carta no estaba firmada pero Tonks no lo necesitaba para saber de quien era esa carta. Bajó al salón y entró con la mirada fija en el cuerpo de su madre. Con suavidad desabrochó los primeros botones de su camisa cogió el collar y se lo puso. Después abandonó la estancia sabiendo que no iba a volver a sus padres.

Volvió a la cocina, necesitaba un te caliente para calmarse. Como si estuviera en la casa para hacer una visita a sus padres se lo preparó. Se sentó en la mesa de la cocina y sorbo a sorbo se lo fue tomando. Con cada trago que iba dando se sentía más y más abatida. Las lágrimas volvieron a luchar por salir de sus tristes ojos y esta vez ganaron. Estuvo media hora dejando que sus lágrimas recorrieran su rostro pero de repente se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho antes con todos los que querían consolarla, les había echado porque no quería su consuelo ya que sabía que era inútil solo una persona podría consolarla y ella ni siquiera sabía si él era culpable de lo que le había pasado a sus padres. Volvió a llorar pero de rabia, de frustración y tomó una decisión, se iba a vengar de él, por hacerla tanto daño, por dejarla sola cuando la necesitaba. Por fin expresó su frustración en voz alta:

"Te odio Severus Snape"

No era la primera vez que Severus le oía decir esas palabras.

----------------------------------------------Flash back----------------------------------------

Era el primer día de curso y a partir de ese momento su trabajo se duplicaría, tendría que empezar a vigilar a Harry, aunque lo que no sospechaba era que su misión empezara tan pronto. Harry no había salido del vagón así que entró en el tren y le encontró en un vagón bajo su capa invisible cuando el tren ya se había puesto en marcha, ambos saltaron del tren y después de preguntarle quien había sido y enviar un mensaje a Hogwarts con su patronus ambos se encaminaron al castillo. Al llegar vieron que quien venía a recogerle era el nuevo profesor de defensa.

"**Vaya, vaya" dijo Snape con desdén; sacó su varita mágica y dio un toque al candado, con lo que las cadenas serpentearon hacia atrás y la verja se abrió con un chirrido. "Ha sido un detalle por tu parte que hayas decidido presentarte, Potter, aunque es evidente que en tu opinión llevar la túnica del colegio desmerecería tu aspecto.**

"**No he podido cambiarme porque no tenía mi…" se disculpó el chico, pero Snape le interrumpió:**

"**No es necesario que esperes, Nymphadora. Potter ya está… a salvo bajo mi custodia" **

"**El mensaje se lo he enviado a Hagrid" objetó Tonks arrugando la frente. **

"**Hagrid ha llegado tarde al banquete de bienvenida, igual que Potter; por eso lo he recibido yo. Por cierto" añadió, retirándose un paso para que Harry entrara, "tenía mucho interés en ver tu nuevo patronus" Y sin más cerro la verja en las narices de Tonks y volvió a tocar con su varita mágica las cadenas, que, tintineando, serpentearon de nuevo hasta recuperar su posición original. "Creo que te iba mejor el viejo" Concluyó con un deje de maldad. "El nuevo parece un poco enclenque.**

**Al darse la vuelta, Snape hizo oscilar el farol y Harry vio fugazmente la mirada de sorpresa y rabia de Tonks. Luego la bruja quedó otra vez envuelta en sombras. **

"**Buenas noches" le dijo Harry al echar a andar hacia el colegio con Snape "Gracias por todo" **

"**Hasta otra, Harry" **

Tonks estaba furiosa con Snape, ese hombre cambiaba todos los días, unos días tan amable y otros tan desagradable, lo cierto es que empezaba a entender porque Sirius le había odiado tanto, sobre todo después de la humillación a la que le acababa de someter delante de Harry. Se dirigió furiosa a Hogsmade queriendo estrangular a ese orgulloso hombre. Cuando llegó no tenía sueño así que se fue la Cabeza de Puerco, lo cierto es que le estaba empezando a tomar cariño a ese lugar.

La cena pasó como entre la niebla para Snape, oyó como decían que era el nuevo profesor de defensa pero ni se levantó para saludar como había hecho Slughorn. Lo cierto es que se arrepentía mucho de lo que le había dicho a Tonks sobre todo tras notar la mirada de rabia fija en él. Cuando por fin pudo salir del Gran Comedor decidió que quizás pudiera encontrarla en la Cabeza de Puerco así que hacia allí se dirigió.

Diez minutos después entraba en el bar y veía como hablaba animadamente con el camarero sin notar como éste dirigía su mirada a su ligero escote. Se acercó cuidadosamente y con miedo porque no quería despertar la furia de la auror.

"Hola" Dijo cuando llegó a su altura. Ella le miró pero no se digno a contestarle. "Lo cierto es que si me gusta tu patronus pero me da envidia que el tuyo cambie y el mío no" Llevaba todo el camino preparándose esa frase y creía que no le había quedado demasiado mal. Ella volvió a mirarle con escepticismo pero esa mirada duro apenas unos segundos. La rabia empezó a aparecer en Severus pero se acordó de lo que se había prometido cuando murió Black. "Lo que estoy intentando decirte es que…" Ella no le dejó terminar porque se levantó y se dirigió a la salida. La cara de Severus estaba cubierta de asombro pero aun así salió detrás de ella en parte enfurecido y en parte divertido por la actitud de la chica.

Cuando él había conseguido reaccionar y seguirla ella ya se había alejado unos cinco metros del bar pero Severus corriendo enseguida la alcanzó, la sujetó del brazo y la obligó a volverse.

"¿Qué quieres, Snape? ¿Volver a ser mi amigo? ¿Para humillarme a la menor oportunidad? Perdona por no estar dispuesta a ello" Se volvió a dar la vuelta para seguir su camino pero él no la había soltado y la obligó a volverse de nuevo.

"¿Me vas a dejar hablar?"

"No porque cada vez que hablas dices una cosa distinta, primero aclárate tú mismo y luego relaciónate con los demás" Se volvió a intentar ir pero él se lo volvió a impedir, no quería que se marchara estando tan furiosa con él. "¿Sabes lo que te digo? Que me tienes harta y no voy a dejar que me humilles" El rostro de Severus no había cambiado, seguía mirándola de igual manera. "Te odio Severus Snape" Él reaccionó como si ella le hubiera hecho una declaración de amor porque no se le ocurría una mejor manera de hacer que se callara y porque llevaba deseándolo en el fondo de su corazón mucho tiempo, la besó. Ella en un primer momento se sintió confusa pero después se dejó llevar por esas sensaciones que Severus despertaba en ella. Ese beso duró cinco minutos. Por fin Severus se separó y le susurró:

"Yo nunca sería capaz de odiarte" Tonks se quedó paralizada pero él empezó a andar camino al castillo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja pensando en la suavidad y dulzura de los labios de Tonks y de los sentimientos que la pequeña auror había despertado en él.

----------------------------------------------Fin del flash back--------------------------------------

Severus sonrió al recordar lo que había pasado la primera vez que había oído esas palabras en la boca de la auror. Pero esa sonrisa desapareció al acordarse de que era lo que hacía allí. Ese día cuando se había levantado Colagusano le había contado la incursión de los mortífagos en la casa de los padres de Tonks. Al enterarse de lo que había pasado había deseado ir a buscarla, a contarle todo, a decirle que no se preocupara, que él estaría con ella, que no estaría sola. Pero sabía que no podía hacer eso, que él era un mortífago y que tenía que aparentar, así que se alegró mucho de que hubieran asesinado a un muggle y a una traidora de la sangre. Media hora después sin dar explicaciones a Colagusano había abandonado su casa y tras coger su capa de invisibilidad se había dirigido hacia donde sabía que la encontraría, la casa de sus padres. Cuando llegó allí la casa ya estaba repleta de gente aunque le dio tiempo de verla desaparecer dentro de la casa guiada por Arthur Weasley, con la capa de invisibilidad puesta la siguió al interior y vio lo mismo que ella, a sus dos padres muertos. Después vio como ella echaba a todo el mundo, a pesar de eso él se quedó allí, no podía dejarla sola. La siguió a la habitación de sus padres, vio las sonrisas que dirigía a esas joyas carentes de vida y vio como leía una carta con cuidado, con cariño. Volvió a seguirla escaleras abajo y observó como recogía el collar de su madre se lo ponía e iba hacia la cocina. Una vez allí ella se preparó un té mientras él empezaba a suplicarle en silencio que llorara sabiendo que eso le haría bien. Por fin vio como una lágrima empezó a resbalar por su mejilla y él sonrió sabiendo que eso era lo mejor para ella. Tras observarla llorar se dio cuenta de que su rostro se había transformado y entonces la oyó hablar:

"Te odio Severus Snape" La sonrisa al recordar antiguos tiempos se transformó en una sonrisa triste que reflejaba el dolor que esas palabras le habían ocasionado.

"Yo nunca sería capaz de odiarte" Contestó él mientras se desaparecía.

Tonks se volvió hacia el lugar donde segundos antes había estado Snape, le había parecido oír algo pero seguro que había sido su imaginación. Así que se levantó para irse a acostar en la que antiguamente había sido su habitación.

_¡Hola! ¿Qué tal todo el mundo? Sé que llevaba mucho tiempo desaparecida pero he ido escribiendo poco a poco cuando iba encontrando tiempo. Y la verdad es que el tiempo ahora no me sobra. El 24 acabo los exámenes así que intentaré subir otro capítulo esa misma semana pero no prometo nada porque si me han salido mal estaré deprimida y si me han salido bien no pisaré mi casa, pero aun así lo intentaré. Aunque insisto… si recibo muchos reviews intentaré sacar tiempo e inspiración de donde sea. _

_Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo, la verdad es que a mi si me gusta como me ha quedado al final aunque un poquito triste. Pero fue lo que se me ocurrió._

_Muchas gracias a todas las personas que se han molestado en dejarme un review, siempre te suben el ánimo y hacen que sigas escribiendo. Así que ya sabéis, a dejarme muchos reviews con vuestra opinión. Me apetece escribir un one-shot cuando acabe los exámenes, acepto sugerencias sobre la pareja. _

_Besitos a todos y gracias por leer hasta aquí._

_P.D. Se me olvidaba decir que lo que esta en negrita esta tomado del sexto libro de Harry Potter literalmente (no sea que se me olvide decirlo y me demanden por plagio o algo así) siento haberlo copiado pero es la única escena del libro en la que salen juntos y tenía que aprovecharlo, además queda bien con mi fic, no podía perder la oportunidad. _


	7. HABLANDO EN UNA CAFETERÍA

**7.HABLANDO EN UNA CAFETERÍA**

Al día siguiente abandonó rápidamente la casa de sus padres y se propuso no volver, todos los recuerdos, todas las imágenes que tenía de esa casa solo le hacían daño.

Empezó a andar sin un rumbo fijo, recorrió decenas de calles del Londres muggle, sin que nada fuera capaz de llamarle la atención, sin que nada fuera capaz de arrancarle ese dolor que sentía muy dentro de ella.

Atravesó un puente que cruzaba el Támesis y por fin algo la sacó de su ensimismamiento, un pequeño local. Entró sin preguntarse la razón. Era una pequeña y encantadora cafetería. Se sentó en la barra y pidió una tila. El camarero la sonrió con alegría y Tonks notó como algo se revolvía dentro de ella ya que encontraba algo familiar y tranquilizador en esa sonrisa. Mientras le servía la tila el camarero le preguntó:

"¿Por qué estás tan triste?"

"¿Y tú tan alegre?" Le contestó ella después de haberse encogido de hombros como respuesta a la pregunta del moreno.

"Voy a conocer a mi hermano. Es mi hermano mayor, nuestro padre les abandonó a él y a su madre cuando él tenía once años, al año siguiente se casó con mi madre y poco después nací yo y en el lecho de muerte hace dos años mi padre me confesó que existía, llevo todo este tiempo buscándole y creo que por fin lo encontré" Tonks sonrió ante toda la información que había recibido en apenas unos segundos de ese desconocido.

"Espero que sea él y que os llevéis bien" Le dijo amable y sinceramente.

"Ahora te toca a ti" Le dijo el camarero con una sonrisa.

"¿Me toca qué?" Preguntó confusa.

"Contarme que te pasa" Tonks suspiró. "A veces es más fácil contarle las cosas a alguien que no está implicado" Intentó ayudarla.

"Mis padres han sido asesinados" Dijo por fin la metamorfomaga, él no añadió nada instándola a continuar ya que notaba que había algo más "Y la persona de la que nunca me debería haber enamorada puede haber estado involucrada"

"¿Estás segura de eso último?"

Tonks negó con la cabeza, sin fuerzas para hablar mientras una lágrima se deslizaba por su mejilla.

"Asegúrate antes de condenarle y odiarle... y si no recurre a quien tengas a tu lado porque es imposible que una chica tan dulce como tú esté sola"

Tonks miró al camarero mientras se secaba las lágrimas con una servilleta que él le había tendido dulcemente.

"Tienes razón" Se levantó, dejó el dinero encima de la barra y se dirigió hacia la puerta. Justo antes de abrirla se dio la vuelta y le preguntó: "¿A quién le debo el consejo?"

"A Tobías, Tobías Snape" El nombre retumbó en los oídos de la auror pero no dijo nada más, tan solo salió de la cafetería en el mismo instante en el que la puerta lateral se abría.

Había sido incapaz de dormir nada, a su mente volvía una y otra vez la misma imagen, ella diciendo que le odiaba, ella llorando, ella sufriendo, solo ella, una y otra vez. Y él se sentía impotente, no podía abrazarla, no podía consolarla, no podía decirle que siempre estaría con ella y que no permitiría que nadie le hiciera daño. Unos golpes le sacaron de su ensoñación. Se acercó a la puerta y un mensajero le preguntó si él era Severus Snape, solo asintió y miró la carta que el mensajero muggle le entregaba. Jamás hubiera sido capaz de imaginarse el contenido de la misiva.

Tras leerla se vistió con ropas muggles y salió de la casa sin darle explicaciones a Colagusano que le miraba interrogantemente.

No tardó mucho en llegar a donde le habían citado, un simple toque de varita y se encontró en el Londres muggle. Iba a entrar a la pequeña cafetería cuando por la puerta lateral observó como Tonks hablaba con el camarero del lugar. No se atrevió a interrumpir. Al ver como ella se dirigió a la puerta principal él cruzó la lateral y sin escuchar el nombre que acababa de decir el camarero la siguió.

Iba caminando sin prisa, tranquilamente, hacia un lugar en el que pudiera desaparecerse sin ser vista y eso es lo que hizo en cuanto llegó al lugar preciso. Severus la conocía lo suficientemente bien como para saber hacia donde se dirigía y él también se desapareció para aparecerse segundos después en el valle de Godric. La vio andar sin prisa hacia la casa de Remus. Sin moverse del lugar en el que se había aparecido vió como el licántropo que había estado sentado en el porche con la mirada perdida se levantaba, corría hacia ella y la abrazaba mientras que ella solo se dejaba hacer. Sus palabras llegaban con claridad a sus oídos:

"No me dejes sola" Le pedía ella.

"Sabes que no quiero ni puedo hacerlo" Contestaba él.

Ella estaría bien, no le necesitaba, tenía a alguien que la iba a cuidar y la iba a consolar, que la iba a abrazar y que iba impedir que nadie le hiciera daño. Con un suspiro se desapareció para volver al lugar del que había partido. Recorrió el mismo camino que había hecho antes en dirección contraria siguiéndola.

Entró en la cafetería y pidió una tila al camarero que le miraba con los ojos entrecerrados intentando reconocer en él algún rasgo. Severus simplemente le ignoró y se puso a pensar, a recordar.

------------------------------Flash back----------------------------

Había sido un día horrible para él, la primera clase con los sextos y ya había tenido problemas con el "gran Potter", por lo menos le había castigado, ya se vengaría de él durante el castigo, a ver si así el gryffindor aprendía de una vez por todas que no podía ganarle. Pero lo peor no había sido eso sino que no había podido dormir una noche más porque no podía olvidar el beso que le había dado a Tonks.

Definitivamente necesitaba una copa, así que se dirigió a la Cabeza de Puerco, esperaba que por una vez ella no estuviera allí porque sería la forma más difícil de olvidarla. Entró en el bar y su mirada voló por todas las esquinas y para variar allí estaba ella que le había visto y en apenas unos segundos había ideado una forma de vengarse.

Tonks se fue acercando poco a poco a un mago que había a su derecha en la barra y mientras Snape se acercaba a ella entabló conversación con el desconocido que dio la casualidad de ser un miembro del ministerio por lo que enseguida encontraron mil temas en común de los que podían hablar.

Snape estaba sentado a apenas dos metros de ellos pero según pudo percibir la auror no les dirigió ni la más mínima mirada. Lo cierto es que estaba muy confundida, no entendía los sentimientos que el profesor de Hogwarts despertaba en ella, debería despertarle odio, había sido el enemigo de Sirius; repugnancia, trataba fatal a todos y a cada uno de sus alumnos. Sin embargo no sentía nada de eso hacía él, sentía desconcierto, curiosidad, atracción. Lo que más la enervaba era que el misterioso profesor le despertaba sentimientos más profundos que los que sentía hacia Remus del que ella había estado profundamente enamorada desde que era una cría, o al menos eso pensaba.

Por fin se cansó de hablar con su compañero del ministerio y mientras salía del bar tomó una decisión, había esperado demasiado, se había dado por vencida demasiado pronto, si Remus no entendía las indirectas tendría que empezar a usar directas pero al final conseguiría lo que se había propuesto: enamorar a Remus y olvidar la obsesión que Severus había despertado en ella.

Iba tan concentrada en sus propios pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que alguien la seguía hasta que oyó la profunda voz del profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras a su espalda:

"Por lo menos habrá conseguido su teléfono"

"¿Qué?" Preguntó ella confusa sin entender a que se refería mientras se daba la vuelta para enfrentarlo.

"Me refiero al teléfono del hombre del bar"

"No me interesaba" Le contestó Tonks con frialdad.

"No era esa la apariencia que daba" Algo dentro de Tonks se encendió al darse cuenta de que si se había estado fijando en lo que ella hacía.

"Lo que importa es que yo tengo las cosas muy claras y sé que me interesa y que no"

"Yo no creo que tenga las cosas tan claras" Severus se acercó un paso a Tonks que a pesar de que por dentro estaba temblando no se movió ni un centímetro.

"Eso es porque no me conoce lo suficiente"

"Es cierto que no me importaría conocerla más" La oscura mirada del profesor se clavó en los labios de la joven auror.

"Pero lo importante es que a mí si me importaría" Tonks se dio la vuelta, comenzó a andar y sin mirarle dijo: "Buenas noches Severus"

Severus se quedó mirando la espalda de Tonks sin saber que decir, sin saber que hacer. Por fin consiguió reaccionar y comenzó a caminar hacia el colegio lentamente mientras se recriminaba mentalmente por el jueguecito que había intentado llevar con la joven auror, nunca se le habían dado bien y estaba claro que no se le iban a empezar a dar bien ahora. La única solución que pasaba por su mente era apartarse de ella y dejar que las aguas volvieran a su cauce.

------------------------------Fin del flash back-----------------------

Por fin se decidió a hacer lo que le había llevado hasta allí. Se levantó de la mesa en la que se había sentado y se acercó a la barra.

"¿Eres Tobías Snape?" Le preguntó al camarero.

"Sí" Asintió el camarero.

"Yo soy Severus Snape" Continuó mientras le tendía la mano que era estrechada con fuerza.

"Tenía ganas de conocerte" Dijo Tobías. "Nuestro padre me confesó tu existencia hace dos años en su lecho de muerte"

"Mi padre murió cuando yo tenía once años" Le contestó fríamente Severus.

"Mientras tú no murieras también ese día eso no me importa" Con ese comentario consiguió arrancar una sonrisa de los labios de Severus.

"¿Por qué querías conocerme?"

"Porque eres mi hermano y yo siempre he querido tener uno cuando daba la casualidad que ya lo tenía"

"No tengo un carácter fácil"

"Mientras puedas querer no me importa"

"No puedo"

"Eso no es cierto"

"No me conoces"

"Pero quieres a la chica que se acaba de ir"

Severus decidió no seguir protestando. Simplemente dijo: "Ya nos veremos" y se fue pensando en que su hermano no se parecía en nada a él.

_Después de mucho tiempo desaparecida he vuelto. Lo siento mucho pero estaba sin inspiración, tras los hechos del capítulo anterior no sabía que más escribir pero ya se terminó el bloqueo y espero poder seguir escribiendo a buen ritmo aunque ahora me voy una semana de vacaciones. _

_Me gusta mucho como me ha quedado este capítulo aunque soy consciente de que es un poco cortito, es distinto al resto y a mi personalmente me agrada el resultado. Ahora solo me falta conocer vuestra opinión, la estaré esperando._

_¡Muchos besos!_


	8. ¿SÓLO UNA PIEDRA?

**8. ¿SÓLO UNA PIEDRA? **

Habían pasado cuatro meses desde la muerte de sus padres y poco a poco iba volviendo a la normalidad, tras la semana de luto que le había concedido el ministerio volvió al trabajo con más ganas que nunca. Ahora el trabajo se había convertido en algo personal, quería encontrar a los responsables de la muerte de sus padres y quería verlos encerrados en Azkaban, más bien, quería encerrarlos ella misma.

El mundo mágico estaba revolucionado, Harry Potter había desaparecido, no había acudido al tren de Hogwarts el primer día de septiembre y se desconocía su paradero, lo que sí se sabía era que no estaba solo, junto a él habían desaparecido sus inseparables amigos: Hermione Granger y Ronald Weasley. Le habían a Tonks ofrecido hacerse cargo de ese caso pero ella no quería buscar a los tres niños, ella quería cazar mortífagos, especialmente a uno.

Había empezado a vivir con Remus aunque su relación se había estancado, Tonks se sentía malhumorada y taciturna sin que nada pudiera hacerla cambiar, el asesinato de sus padres estaba todavía muy reciente y el dolor aún era muy intenso. A veces se había arrepentido de haberse precipitado a la hora de irse a vivir con Remus pero lo cierto es que le hacía bien, porque necesitaba a alguien junto a ella.

Tonks había deseado varias veces volver a la pequeña cafetería donde la habían abierto los ojos, pero ese nombre todavía retumbaba en sus oídos, Tobías Snape. No quería tener nada que ver con alguien que llevara ese apellido aunque pareciera una buena persona.

Una nueva noticia recorrió todo el mundo mágico, un nuevo asesinato, Narcissa Malfoy había aparecida muerta en un parque, la autopsia a la que le habían sometido los medimagos era clara, la culpa de esa muerte había sido una maldición imperdonable, un Avada Kedavra. El ministerio sufrió una nueva revolución ante esta noticia, la mujer de un conocido mortífago había sido asesinada a manos de un mortífago. Empezaba a haber problemas dentro del bando enemigo y eso sólo beneficiaba a los aurores y a la Orden del Fénix. Al grupo de aurores que lideraba Tonks se le encargó una nueva misión, encontrar a Draco Malfoy con vida, un niño dolido que acababa de perder a su madre asesinada podía ser un gran aliado.

En otro lugar de Inglaterra Draco Malfoy también era buscado. Tras el asesinato de su madre el muchacho había desaparecido y todos los mortífagos estaban ocupados buscándolo porque era peligroso para ellos, conocía demasiados secretos.

Ese día Colagusano había salido y Snape se encontraba solo en su casa. De repente llamaron a la puerta, preguntándose por la identidad de su visitante el antiguo profesor de Hogwarts se acercó a abrir la puerta. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos al ver al rubio ante él. Estaba sucio, desaliñado y parecía cansado, muy cansado.

"Pasa Draco" Le dijo amablemente. "Te voy a traer algo para comer y algo para beber"

Draco pasó al salón mientras que Severus se dirigía a la cocina. Cinco minutos después se reunió con su antiguo alumno. El chico empezó a comer con ansia todo lo que le había servido su amigo. Cuando acabó Severus comenzó a hablar.

"¿Qué quieres?" Le preguntó.

"No tenía a quien acudir" Dijo el rubio sin saber como empezar a hablar.

"Has hecho bien en venir aquí"

"Esperé a que Colagusano saliera"

"No te preocupes nadie se va a enterar de que estás aquí"

"Vi como mi padre asesinaba a mi madre"

"No sabía que habías sido testigo"

"No quiero seguir con esto, estoy harto" Snape asintió instándole a continuar "Estamos en el bando equivocado, estamos en el bando perdedor, estamos en el bando malvado"

"¿Por qué asesinó tu padre a Narcissa?" Desde que se había anunciado entre los mortífagos el asesinato esa duda le recorría.

"Mi madre y yo estábamos hablando en el parque sobre algo que había hecho su primo Regulus y de repente llegó mi padre. Se pusieron a discutir, mi padre le dijo que me dejara de llenar la cabeza de pájaros que mi misión era vigilar no sé que copa de casa de los Parkinson. Mi madre le dijo que yo sólo era un niño, que no merecía esa vida y que me iba a sacar de ella. Entonces mi padre sin más sacó la varita y la mató"

Severus escuchó atento el relato del rubio, apenas fue consciente de la lágrima que resbalaba por la mejilla de Draco porque se había dado cuenta de algo muy importante. En unos pocos segundos había conseguido una información que llevaba buscando cuatro meses.

Por fin se dio cuenta de la mirada que le dirigía su pupilo, necesitaba ayuda y él tenía que ayudarle, no podía dejarle tirado, se lo debía a Narcissa.

De repente Severus se acordó de la última conversación con Draco, de la última Navidad.

------------------------------Flash back--------------------------

Se sentía muy frustrado tras la última conversación con el más pequeño de los Malfoy. Quería descubrir su plan pero por primera vez en diecisiete años el muchacho se había vuelto insondable para él y eso se lo debía todo a su queridísima tía Bellatrix. Al acabar la fiesta de Slughorn había ido al despacho del director y le había contado la conversación que había tenido con Draco y Dumbledore simplemente se había encogido de hombros y le había dicho que no se preocupara que acabaría por descubrir el plan de los mortífagos.

Había pasado dos días encerrado en las mazmorras ideando un nuevo plan para sonsacar a Draco la información. Se estaba empezando a subir por las paredes cuando llamaron a la puerta.

"Hola Severus" Dijo el director antes de que el profesor de defensa le diera permiso para entrar.

"Hola" Contestó el taciturno.

"Mañana es Navidad" Le informó el anciano.

"Ya lo sabía"

"Vamos a hacer una cena en el Gran Comedor"

"¿Quiénes?" Preguntó poco interesado Snape.

"Los profesores que nos hemos quedado aquí y los miembros del ministerio que se encuentran en Hogsmade"

"Vale" Contestó Snape mientras se prometía no ir.

"Vas a venir, es una orden" Le dijo Dumbledore tras haberle leído la intención en su cara. Sin añadir nada más el director abandonó la mazmorra.

Severus odiaba la Navidad, todo el mundo tenía que aparentar que era feliz, había que ser amable con todo el mundo y por último estaban los regalos, todo el mundo ponía cara de ilusionado ante un regalo que a la más mínima oportunidad iba a guardar en el cajón más oscuro y profundo que tuviera. De repente una idea recorrió su mente. Se levantó tranquilamente y se dirigió a Hogsmade, ese año le apetecía hacer un regalo.

Recorrió tranquilamente las calles del pequeño pueblecito mágico sin ver nada que de verdad quisiera comprar cuando en una tienda que nunca antes había visto vió una piedra que le llamó la atención. No era más grande que un dado pero su color era indescriptible. Entró sin dudarlo y le pidió al dependiente que se la mostrara. Cuando la tuvo en sus manos la piedra cambió de color a un alegre azul.

"Veo que esta de buen humor" Dijo el dependiente.

"¿Qué quiere decir?" Le interrogó Snape.

"Esta piedra muestra mediante los colores el humor de quien la sostiene" Ante esa afirmación Snape puso cara de escepticismo e iba dejarla en el mostrador cuando el dependiente volvió a hablar.

"¿Es para su novia?" Inmediatamente después de haber oído la pregunta Snape se puso furioso porque no le gustaba que se interesaran por su intimidad. "Siento haberle molestado" Añadió el tendero antes de que al profesor de Hogwarts le diera tiempo a decir algo. Éste le miró interrogante y el dependiente solo señaló a la piedra que todavía sostenía en sus manos. Al mirarla Snape se dio cuenta de que ahora la piedra era de un color negro intenso. La sorpresa que experimentó hizo que cambiara a un verde suave.

"Me la llevo" Dijo.

"Son cincuenta galeones" Contestó el tendero contento de vender la piedra.

------------------------------Fin del flash back---------------------------

"Severus, Severus" Le llamó Draco sacándole de sus recuerdos.

"¿Estás seguro de que te quieres cambiar de bando?" Preguntó Snape.

"Si sigo en el que estoy me matan" Le contestó el rubio haciéndole ver que no tenía opción.

"Entonces, ven conmigo" Le ordenó Snape.

El antiguo profesor de Hogwarts guió a Draco a su habitación y le hizo que bebiera poción multijugos, el joven se la tomó reticente y tras haber cambiado ambos su aspecto salieron de la casa. Tras unas indicaciones del profesor al alumno se aparecieron en el valle de Godric y se dirigieron a la casa de Remus Lupin.

Snape llamó a la puerta y apenas tuvieron que esperar porque el licántropo enseguida les abrió.

"Buenas tardes" Dijo "¿En qué puedo ayudarles?"

"Soy Sev..." No pudo terminar la frase porque en ese instante Tonks detrás de su novio.

"Hola" Saludó aparentando una alegría que no sentía. "Pasen" Los dos mortífagos entraron mientras el rubio le dirigía miradas interrogantes a su profesor puesto que no entendía que hacían allí, en la casa de dos miembros de la Orden y menos porque había estado a punto de decirle al licántropo su verdadera identidad. Tonks les guió hasta el salón.

"¿En qué podemos ayudarles?" Preguntó la metamorfomaga.

"Queríamos hablar con su..." Snape intentó decir la palabra novio pero algo dentro de él le hizo rectificar "...con Remus, a solas" Tonks se retiró con rabia del salón pero con una falsa sonrisa en los labios.

"¿Quién es?" Preguntó Remus señalando a Draco una vez que Tonks hubo cerrado la puerta.

"Draco Malfoy" Dijo sin vacilar Snape. Remus se levantó, cogió su varita y señaló al rubio.

"¿Qué hace aquí?"

"Necesita ayuda"

"Que le ayuden los mortífagos"

"No seas estúpido Lupin" Le gritó Snape "Los mortífagos quieren matarle como hicieron con su madre y él quiere acabar con el Señor Tenebroso tanto como nosotros"

"No pienso ayudar a un sucio mortífago"

"¿Recuerdas lo último que te pidió Albus? ¿Recuerdas que te pidió que me ayudaras?"

"Sí, pero eso no significa que tenga que ayudar a tus amiguitos"

"Así estás ayudando a nuestra causa, si los mortífagos le quieren muerto es nuestro aliado"

Remus se volvió a sentar ya más tranquilo.

"No puedo ayudarle"

"Puede refugiarse aquí"

"Aquí vive Tonks"

"Explícaselo, ponle alguna excusa"

"Pero yo no sé si estará dispuesta a colaborar"

"Si lo estará" Contestó Snape tajante. Después de eso Snape se levantó, miró a Draco y le dijo: "Aquí estarás seguro hasta que puedas ayudar"

"Pero..." Tartamudeó el rubio.

"Ya hablaremos y te contaré todo, ahora tengo algo muy importante que hacer"

"Gracias" Dijo Draco.

Snape se volvió hacia Lupin de nuevo y le dijo:

"Nadie se puede enterar de esto, solo Tonks, si alguien se entera me olvidare de que luchamos por lo mismo" Sin añadir nada más se dirigió hacia la puerta de la casa y salió.

Tras salir del salón Tonks subió a su habitación refunfuñando. Nada más entrar algo le llamó la atención, una luz salía de su mesita de noche. Se acercó con miedo y abrió el cajón, la pequeña piedra que le habían regalado la Navidad anterior estaba brillando con un color rojo intenso. Confundida la cogió, la última vez que había brillado así había sido en Toledo, pero ella la tenía puesta y Snape estaba cerca. De repente la piedra dejó de brillar mientras sonaba un portazo. Bajó corriendo las escaleras y vio a Lupin y a no de los dos hombres que habían ido en el salón.

"¿Quién era quien se ha ido?" Preguntó directamente.

"No le conoces" Contestó el licántropo.

"No me mientas Remus"

"No te lo puedo decir, es una promesa"

Tonks no dijo nada más, solo salió del salón y volvió a subir a su habitación. Y recordó la anterior Navidad, cuando esa extraña piedra llegó a sus manos.

----------------------------Flash back------------------------

Dumbledore la había invitado a la cena de Navidad que iba a celebrar en Hogwarts con todos los profesores y algunos compañeros de la Orden. Lo cierto es que tenía ganas de ir puesto que estaba muy deprimida aunque eso fuera totalmente contrario a su carácter. Su trabajo de vigilar a Harry apenas le ocupaba tiempo porque él estaba siempre en el colegio y no había podido ver a Remus desde que se había prometido hacerle entender que le amaba. Además durante ese tiempo tampoco había visto a Snape que había dejado de ir a Hogsmade por lo que estaba muy aburrida y triste, necesitaba hacer algo distinto, al menos durante una noche.

Llegó al colegio y sonrió al ver la decoración y recordar sus Navidades en el colegio. Miró a la mesa de profesores que estaba todavía vacía, solo estaba Dumbledore que la estaba sonriendo e indicando que se acercara.

"Me alegro de que hayas venido"

"Yo también." Dijo Tonks sincera. "¿Dónde está todo el mundo?"

"Espero que esté por llegar"

De repente empezaron a llegar los profesores de Hogwarts. Ya estaban todos, Tonks los miraba sonriendo, les conocía de las reuniones de la Orden, de las noches en la Cabeza de Puerco o de que incluso le habían dado clase en su etapa de estudiante pero a pesar de eso se seguía sintiendo sola, deprimida, pero sobre todo aburrida.

Ya habían empezado a cenar cuando la puerta se abrió y apareció Severus Snape con su habitual túnica negra.

"Ya creía que no venías" Le dijo Dumbledore a modo de reproche. "Siéntate en esa silla que esta libre"

Snape se acercó tranquilamente a la silla, que estaba en el extremo de la mesa, se sentó y saludó a Tonks que estaba a su lado.

"¿Qué tal?" Le preguntó ella contenta de por lo menos poder entretenerse aunque fuera con los cambios de humor del profesor de pociones.

"Supongo que me preguntaras eso como fórmula de conversación porque dudo que te interese todo lo que te puedo contestar a esa pregunta" Según iba Snape enunciando su elaborado discurso los ojos de Tonks se iban a abriendo como platos. Al ver la cómica expresión de la cara de Tonks él añadió: "quiero decir que bien, ¿y tú?"

"Aburrida" Contestó sinceramente ella aún un poco aturdida por el extraño buen humor en el que se encontraba su compañero.

"Pero si vigilar a Potter no puede ser aburrido" Añadió sarcásticamente el profesor de defensa.

"Cuando está encerrado en el colegio y no le dejan salir si puede ser aburrido, muy aburrido"

"Y... ¿No tienes nadie que te entretenga?" Le preguntó Snape en tono malicioso.

"No" Contestó ella en tono decepcionado para luego añadir "Aunque... estoy pensando en buscármelo" Snape escupió el agua que acababa de beber asombrado por la respuesta inesperada que le había dado la auror. Todos los profesores se quedaron mirando a la pareja alucinados, era la primera vez que veían hacer a Snape algo tan fuera de lugar como eso y además no parecía a punto de matar a Tonks que se reía a carcajadas de él. Era verdaderamente extraño.

El resto de la cena transcurrió sin más incidentes puesto que Snape no se atrevía a hacer otra pregunta maliciosa y Tonks no quería provocar más su mal humor.

De repente Dumbledore hizo que sonara una música a sacó a Minerva a bailar animando al resto de sus compañeros a que hicieran lo mismo. Poco a poco la mesa se fue vaciando porque Dumbledore había convencido al resto de que disfrutaran del baile.

"¿Bailas?" Le preguntó por fin Tonks a Snape harta de esperar a que él se decidiera.

"Claro" Contestó él mientras se levantaba y le tendía la mano. Ella se la cogió con desconfianza, pero era Navidad, incluso Snape podía tener buen humor en estas fechas.

Bailaron una canción, dos y tres sin que ninguno supiera que decir porque la escasa distancia que les separaba les hacía sentir incómodos. Por fin Tonks se atrevió a romper el hielo.

"¿Puedo preguntarte algo sin que te enfades?"

"Sí" Contestó él clavando su mirada en los ojos de la metamorfomaga que en ese momento eran azules oscuros.

"Es que es algo que me he preguntado muchas veces"

"Pregunta"

"Es solo curiosidad"

"Ya te he dicho que no te preocupes, que me puedes preguntar lo que quieras"

"Pero..."

"Si no me lo preguntas ya sí que me voy a enfadar" La interrumpió con dulzura Severus.

"¿Por qué eres así conmigo?" Preguntó después de suspirar.

"¿Así? ¿Cómo?" La interrogó Snape sin querer entenderla.

"Distinto que con el resto"

"¿Cómo sabes como soy con el resto?"

"Eres frío y desagradable"

"No lo sé" Contestó él tras pensarlo durante un par de minutos que a Tonks se le hicieron interminables.

"Alguna razón tendrás que tener"

"Lo cierto es que no lo sé" Repitió. Al acabar la canción dejaron de bailar y se quedaron mirándose a los ojos, sin saber que más decir. De repente Snape sonrió y se fue acercando poco a poco a Tonks mientras que la respiración de ésta se aceleraba.

"Feliz Navidad Nym"

Le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla y se separó de ella para dirigirse hacia la puerta dejándola plantada en medio del salón de baile.

Cuando consiguió reaccionar se fue de la fiesta sin despedirse de nadie. No entendía que era lo que había pasado en la fiesta, no comprendía lo que le pasaba a ella, no se explicaba la actitud de Snape, pero había algo que su corazón le decía con seguridad, que esa noche no podría olvidarla.

Llegó a su habitación en la pequeña posada de Hogsmade con la cabeza todavía en las nubes. Una pequeña lechuza la estaba esperando, con delicadeza desató el paquete de las patas del ave y la dejó marchar. Con curiosidad abrió el paquete, en el había una pequeña piedra, era bonita, la cogió y vio como su color cambiaba, se volvía de color rojo y ante su sorpresa volvió a cambiar, se volvió verde. Sonrió y mientras se la ponía al cuello leía la nota que había en el fondo del paquete.

_Siempre estás cambiando tu aspecto, pero por dentro eres siempre igual, pura, buena y dulce. No dejes que nadie cambie eso._

_Feliz Navidad._

La nota no tenía firma pero Tonks sabía de quien provenía el regalo, solo una persona podría escribir esa nota.

----------------------Fin del flash back---------------------

Poco a poco se fue quedando dormida, estaba cansada, cansada de luchar, cansada de mentir, cansada de vivir.

A la mañana siguiente se levantó con el ánimo cambiado, cogió la piedra que apretaba fuertemente entre sus dedos y se la puso al cuello, le recordaba que tenía que seguir adelante, que tenía que luchar, que no podía cambiar.

Se miró al espejo y vio como la piedra relucía en su cuello, el amarillo que la alumbraba le dio valor para ir a pedirle explicaciones a Remus.

_Hola. Ya he vuelto con un nuevo capítulo, espero que os guste. A mí me ha resultado muy raro pero se ha escrito solo, no me he tenido que parar a pensar y me gusta como ha quedado así que he decidido dejarlo así. _

_No sé cuando voy a poder seguir escribiendo porque la semana que viene empiezo la universidad y no sé cuando voy a poder sacar tiempo aunque haré lo que pueda. _

_Voy a cambiar el rating de la historia porque el que tiene no me parece el más adecuado._

_Espero sus comentarios y que se pasen por un nuevo one shot que he escrito, se llama Sentimientos y la pareja no es muy común aunque a mí me gusta._

_Muchos besos. _

_REVIEWS._


	9. LA COPA

**9.LA COPA**

Tras haber dejado a Draco seguro en casa de Remus, Snape se dio cuenta de que no tenía sentido seguir huyendo de lo inevitable, tenía una misión y cuanto antes la llevara a cabo mucho mejor, así que sin más preparativos se dirigió a casa de los Parkinson, llevaba como siempre un pequeño botecito lleno de poción multijugos por si acaso era necesario, pero esperaba que esta vez no lo fuera.

Tardó apenas unos segundos en llegar al barrio residencial en el que vivían los Parkinson, no le costó demasiado encontrar la casa porque ya había estado allí numerosas veces. Llamó a la puerta con confianza y enseguida un elfo doméstico le abrió. Iba a entrar en la casa cuando le pareció oír un ruido, se volvió hacia los arbustos de los que procedía, pero no fue capaz de ver nada. El elfo doméstico le acompañó a la sala de estar y le ofreció algo, Snape solo le pidió que avisara a alguno de sus amos. Cuando el elfo abandonó la estancia, Snape no pudo evitar echar una ojeada por toda la habitación, examinó cada detalle pero sus ojos no vieron lo que estaba buscando, la verdad es que sería bastante tonto que lo que él estaba buscando estuviera a la vista de todos. Poco tiempo después se abrió lentamente la puerta, Severus se volvió y vió como una nerviosa chica entraba en la sala.

"Buenas tardes profesor Snape" Dijo la rubia nerviosa.

"Buenas tardes Pansy¿están tu padre o tu madre?" Preguntó su antiguo profesor.

"Mi madre está de viaje y se supone que mi padre ya debería haber llegado. Creo que no tardará mucho¿si quiere algo de tomar mientras espera?" Preguntó la slytherin cumpliendo su papel de perfecta anfitriona tal y como sus padres la habían enseñado.

"Me encantaría tomar una cerveza de mantequilla, si no es mucha molestia" Aceptó Severus. La chica llamó a un elfo doméstico que enseguida cumplió el pedido de su ama. Mientras tanto Pansy sostenía conversaciones insustanciales con el que había sido su profesor. La mente de Snape funcionaba deprisa, ya sabía que entrar en la casa no iba a ser ningún problema, el problema era que le dejaran solo para investigar la casa, intentaría que el padre de Pansy le invitara a cenar y le emborracharía, era la única opción.

Apenas diez minutos después el dueño de la casa llegó, se asombró mucho de ver a Severus pero se alegró de su visita.

"Bueno¿qué te trae por aquí?" Le preguntó tras haber echado a su hija.

"Estoy huyendo de mi casa" Le dijo Snape con sinceridad.

"¿Cómo?" Preguntó asombrado Parkinson.

"No sé si sabes que el Señor Oscuro ha optado porque Colagusano se quede en mi casa..."

"No tienes porque explicarme más" Le dijo Parkinson con una sonrisa de complicidad. "Ya sabes que aquí tienes un amigo cuando estés desesperado" Severus le iba a contestar algo pero un elfo doméstico entró corriendo en la estancia.

"Mi señor, mi señor" Repetía el asustado elfo "Hay intrusos en la casa, están en la sala mayor" Parkinson se quedó lívido ante la información pero debido a su gran entrenamiento reaccionó rápidamente. "Snape acompañame tenemos algo que proteger" Snape sin dudarlo hizo lo que le mandaban ya que era su oportunidad para recorrer la casa.

Cuando llegaron a la habitación que el elfo había llamado sala mayor la escena que se encontraron los dos mortífagos era realmente extraña. Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger y Harry Potter estaban revolviendo toda la habitación, buscando algo que parecían no encontrar.

Parkinson sonrió ante la escena pero no más que Snape al ver la rápida mirada que su compañero dirigía a la chimenea que seguía intacta.

"Pero... mira que es lo que tenemos aquí. Unos pequeños intrusos" Todos sacaron sus varitas y se apuntaron preparados para la lucha. Los ojos de los tres chicos estaban clavados en el asesino de Dumbledore, por tanto su asombro fue mayúsculo al ver que apuntaba a Parkinson, susurraba un hechizo y éste caía desmayado. Sin preocuparse de los muchachos ya que sabía que estaban lo suficientemente alucinados para estarse cinco minutos quietecitos se dirigió a la chimenea. En ese momento reaccionó Harry, le iba a hechizar pero Hermione fue más rápida y le paralizó. Ron la miró aturdido pero sabía que tenía que confiar en ella. Tras un minuto de búsqueda Severus encontró lo que estaba buscando. Lentamente lo sacó de su escondrijo mientras los dos chicos abrían desmesuradamente los ojos al ver lo que tenían ante sus ojos. La copa que llevaban tanto tiempo buscando, era preciosa, con un tejón grabado en ella.

"Dámela" Le dijo Hermione a su antiguo profesor mientras le apuntaba con la varita.

"Eso es lo que pensaba hacer" Le contestó Severus. Lentamente se acercó a la gryffindor y le dio la copa. Después se separó y volvió a su posición inicial al lado del ahora inconsciente Parkinson.

"¿Por qué nos ayudas?" Pregunto la castaña.

"Porque si no no lo ibaís a encontrar" Contestó sinceramente el antiguo profesor de Hogwarts. "Ahora marchaos y destruirlo" La chica asintió y despetrificó a su amigo.

"No creas que nos vamos a ir sin antes enfrentarnos a tí, asesino" Le dijo Harry con desprecio.

"Pero Harry..." Protestaron Hermione y Ron.

"Mató a Dumbledore" Les gritó el moreno.

"Es cierto, pero ahora os tenéis que ir porque Albus murió para que pudieras matar a Voldemort y si ahora te quedas podrías intentar vengar su muerte, pero ésta habría sido en vano. Tienes que destruir a Voldemort y luego te encargarás de mi. Es tu destino"

Harry no dijo nada más pero se dio la vuelta para irse pero Snape le detuvo. "Potter" Le llamó "Del guardapelo ya se han encargado" Harry asintió y después de eso se fueron.

Severus se estremeció al ver a los tres chicos marcharse. La confusión, el dolor, el odio que vio en ellos. Todo por una promesa, por una discusión, por un error.

-----------------------------------Flash back------------------------------------

Llevaba mucho tiempo pensando en su juramento y por fin había llegado a una decisión y era el momento de comunicarla. Él y Dumbledore habían salido a dar un paseo, sus pasos les habían llevado al bosque prohibido. Por fin, después de tocar muchos temas intrascendentes Severus se atrevió a decirle lo que pensaba.

"Albus, no voy a hacerlo" El anciano suspiró, llevaba mucho tiempo temiendo que su amigo le dijera eso.

"Tienes que hacerlo, no hay más que hablar" Le dijo el director.

"¿Y si resulta que no quiero hacerlo?" Le preguntó Snape gritando.

"¿Y si resulta que no tienes otra opción?" Le contestó Albus.

"No me puedes obligar, no me lo puedes pedir" le dijo Snape "No me puedes usar así. No me puedes acoger, aceptarme como amigo y luego pedirme que te haga esto"

"Severus, te necesito, tienes que hacerlo tú porque si no nada tendría sentido y toda nuestra lucha habría sido en vano, y lo sabes" El profesor de defensa asintió sabiendo que había perdido la batalla. "Pero a pesar de todo no bajes la guardia, vigila a tus slytherins, de ellos es de donde vendrá todo"

El anciano no dijo nada más, simplemente empezó a andar, a alejarse de su amigo, mientras él le miraba derrotado, no quería morir pero sabía que si hacía lo que tenía que hacer no sería capaz de perdonárselo, y sabía que ni él ni nadie.

----------------------------------------Fin del flash back--------------------------------

Severus actuó con rapidez, con un sencillo hechizo se lanzó por los aires chocando con gran violencia contra la pared quedando desmayado, nadie debía sospechar nada.

* * *

Tonks bajó a la cocina y allí estaban Remus y el chico que había llegado el día anterior. Sin poder evitarlo se tocó la piedra que llevaba al cuello pero no se molestó en mirar el color porque sabía que no iba a ser el rojo que desaba ver.

"¿Podemos hablar?" Le preguntó a su novio. Él la siguió al comedor tembloroso.

"¿Cómo has dormido?" Le dijo amablemente cuando tomaron asiento.

"Bien, pero no quiero hablar de eso precisamente" Le cortó ella. "¿Qué hace aquí el chico?"

"Se va a quedar, necesita mi ayuda y yo tengo una promesa que cumplir"

"¿Quién es?" Remus suspiró, sabía que se lo tenía que decir porque sino tarde o temprano lo descubriría.

"Es... es..." No se atrevía a decírselo, pero se armó de valor "Es Draco Malfoy" Los ojos de la auror se abrieron como platos.

"¿Qué?" Preguntó ella confusa.

"Has oído bien" Contestó Remus.

"¿Qué hace aquí?"

"Necesita ayuda, los mortífagos quieren matarle"

"Hay que llevarlo al ministerio" Contestó ella sencillamente.

"No puedo permitirlo, en el ministerio lo van a utilizar y nadie se puede enterar de que está aquí"

"¿Quién le trajo?" Volvió a preguntar a su novio.

"No te lo puedo decir" Volvió a contestar él.

"Si no quieres que en el ministerio se enteren del paradero del buscado Draco Malfoy, más te vale decírmelo"

"No me hagas chantaje, Tonks, tú no eres así. No puedo decírtelo y tú no debes decir lo del chico, y te conozco lo suficiente para saber que tu moralidad no te permite revelar un secreto que te han confesado" Tonks suspiró, sabía que tenía razón, que no lo podía decir, así que tomó una decisión.

"Si no confías en mí, no sé que hago aquí. Remus, me vuelvo a mi casa." El licántropo empalideció, no quería que ella desapareciera de su vida, le había echo más feliz que nadie, pero desde el principio sabía que esa relación no conducía a ninguna parte, que había sido un error empezarla y que nunca podría mejorar.

Tonks abandonó el salón para dirigirse a la cocina mientras recordaba la primera vez que le había confesado a Remus sus sentimientos.

-----------------------------------------Flash back------------------------------------

Estaba furiosa, había pasado mucho tiempo desde el día de Navidad, exactamente treinta y siete días, y no sabía nada de Howgarts, ni una noticia, ni una visita, estaba furiosa, estaba rabiosa, estaba enfadada. Los días después de la fiesta había estado en una nube, contenta, por una simple piedra, más bien por una estúpida piedra. No entendía muy bien que era lo que le pasaba, quizás es que ya se había olvidado de Remus después de tanto tiempo. Pero según iban pasando los días ella se sentía más y más como una estúpida que había sido utilizada y que se había ilusionada por nada.

Por eso quizás actuó así cuando llamaron a la puerta de su pequeña habitación de la posada de Hogsmade.

"Hola Remus" Dijo con una sonrisa, al ver al licántropo. "¿Quieres pasar?" El simplemente asintió y se sentó en una silla mientras ella hacía lo mismo en la cama. "¿Qué te trae por aquí?" Le preguntó con verdadera curiosidad.

"Venía a ver a una amiga" Le contestó el con una sonrisa. "Hace mucho que no sé nada de tí y me tenías preocupado" Añadió después.

"Pues ya ves, estoy perfectamente, muy aburrida pero en el fondo estoy bien"

"Y¿por qué no sales de aquí? Estar encerrada todos los días en Hogsmade no le puede sentar bien a nadie"

"Es mi trabajo y trabajar no le puede sentar bien a nadie" Le contestó ella con una sonrisa maliciosa. "Aunque quizás..." No añadió nada más.

"Quizás ¿qué?" Le preguntó interesado.

"Nada, olvídalo"

"Venga Tonks somos amigos¿no? Pues dime lo que piensas"

"Quizás... quizás si alguien que me gustara me propusiera un plan que me apeteciera lo aceptaría encantada" Los ojos de Remus se abrieron como platos, entendiendo perfectamente lo que ella quería decir. "Me has dicho que te dijera lo que pienso, si ahora lo hago no te asustes. Remus, me gustas, desde hace mucho tiempo, desde hace más tiempo del que pueda recordar" El color había desaparecido de las mejillas de Remus.

"Pero Tonks, yo soy muy mayor para tí, y además soy peligroso, ya sabes que soy un licántropo"

"Lo sé pero eso tengo que decidir yo si me importa o no¿no crees?"

"Sí, pero..."

"Si me dices que no sientes nada por mí yo simplemente me apartaré y te dejaré en paz..." Mientras decía eso se levantó y se acercó a él mientras él no era capaz de apartar sus ojos de ella. Lentamente se agachó e hizo que sus labios se tocaran, eso hizo que él reaccionara, se apartó de ella.

"Tonks, esto no puede ser, nadie se merece estar con alguien como yo" Sin añadir nada más salió de la habitación dejando a la metamorfomaga confundida, no por las palabras del licántropo sino por sus sentimientos, la indiferencia que sentía la hizo estremecerse, no podía olvidar las sensaciones que le había causado Snape con un simple beso en la mejilla en Navidad mientras que el beso que le había dado en ese instante a Remus, el hombre del que había estado enamorada durante años ahora solo la causaba frialdad.

-----------------------------------------Fin del flash back-------------------------------

"Hola Draco" Le dijo al chico cuando entró a la cocina.

"¿Eres la hija de Andrómeda?" Le preguntó él simplemente.

"Sí" Contestó ella alucinada ante la pregunta del rubio ya que nunca antes había mostrado interés por ella

"Mi madre me pidió que hiciera algo, pero necesito tu ayuda"

_

* * *

Bueno, hasta aquí otro capítulo. Llevo mucho tiempo sin actualizar y tampoco sé muy bien porque lo hago quizás por las tres personas que se han molestado en dejarme un review interesandóse por el fic, a estas tres personas les digo que siento mucho haber tardado tanto tiempo en actualizar pero que he vuelto. Si hay alguien más leyendo esto simplemente digo que si quieren que no se vuelva a repetir que me dejer reviews porque su ausencia hace que me den ganas de borrar la historia y desaparecer. Pero bueno, este es mi regalito de reyes, espero que os guste. En el siguiente capítulo descubriremos otro horcrux e intentaré poner otro encuentro entre Severus y Tonks._

_Muchos besos y feliz año nuevo a todo el mundo._


	10. FUE REMUS

**10.FUE REMUS**

"¿En qué te puedo ayudar?" Le preguntó Tonks.

"Necesito que me pongas en contacto con tu madre" Pidió el rubio. Ante la petición Tonks empalideció.

"No... no es posible" Tartamudeó.

"¿Por qué?" Preguntó Draco.

"Porque está muerta" Contestó Tonks con un nudo en la garganta. El que empalideció ante esa información fue el rubio.

"¿Qué necesitas de ella?" Le interrogó Tonks, intentando así disimular su turbación.

"Mi madre me contó que ella tenía algo que su primo Regulus la había dado y que era de vital importancia que lo buscara, y que lo destruyera. Que era necesario para acabar con el Señor Oscuro"

"Y ¿qué tiene que ver eso que tenía mi madre con el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado?" Quiso saber Tonks.

"No lo sé" Contestó el rubio. "Pero yo tengo que hacerlo, tengo que hacerlo por mi madre, se lo prometí" Empezó a sollozar el chico nervioso.

"No te preocupes, haré lo que pueda" Intentó consolarle ella.

"Gracias" Le dijo el muchacho.

Tras esa conversación decidió abandonar la casa en la que había vivido esos últimos meses. Sin saber muy bien por qué se dirigió al Londres muggle, a la cafetería donde una vez había encontrado refugio y un buen consejo. Entró en la cafetería y el camarero al verla la sonrió.

"Buenos días" Le dijo con amabilidad Tobías "No esperaba volver a verla" Añadió.

"Necesitaba pensar y la última vez que vine aquí me dieron un buen consejo, tenía que agradecerlo. Gracias"

"Fue un placer" Le dijo él "La invito a un café" Ella asintió, recordando un café que se le había atragantado.

-----------------------------------Flash back-------------------------------

Había pasado una semana desde que se había declarado a Remus y no tenía noticias de él, eso la tenía preocupada, al menos no quería perderle como amigo. Pensamientos como ese recorrían la cabeza de Tonks mientras tomaba tranquilamente un café en una pequeña cafetería de Hogsmade. La cafetería estaba desierta, solo estaban ella y la dependiente, al abrirse la puerta ésta última la miró asombrada, dos clientes en una misma tarde, eso si que era extraño. El nuevo cliente se acercó tranquilamente a la metamorfomaga que no se había dado cuenta de la intromisión.

"Buenas tardes" Le dijo él. Tonks se sobresaltó y miró con cara de pocos amigos al profesor de defensa.

"Buenas para algunos" Contestó ella, aunque no pudo evitar una sonrisa.

"Me pone un café con leche, sin azúcar y con hielo, por favor" Pidió Severus a la camarera mientras se sentaba al lado de Tonks. La piedra que llevaba la metamorfomaga en el cuello se volvió de un color negro intenso demostrando la furia que sentía su dueña ante la actitud del profesor de Hogwarts.

"¿Por qué estás tan furiosa?" Le preguntó Snape.

"No estoy furiosa" Contestó ella mirándole interrogante, no era consciente de que se le notara tanto.

"Esta piedrecita indica lo contrario" le comentó Snape mientras con suavidad cogía la piedra que reposaba en el cuello de la auror. Los en ese momento verdes ojos de Tonks se posaron en los siempre oscuros de su compañero y con una sonrisa maliciosa dijo:

"¿Cómo sabes lo que esta piedra indica? Yo la primera vez que la vi fue cuando me la regalaron y creo que es lo suficientemente única para que no la hayas visto nunca."

"Sé muchas más cosas que tú acerca de este mundo" Le contestó él, rabioso porque ella no hubiera supuesto que él había sido el que le había regalado la piedra. "Por cierto¿quién te hizo un regalo tan curioso?"

"Fue Remus" Antes de arrepentirse Tonks añadió: "Remus Lupin" Ese mes y medio había merecido la pena solo por ver la rabia que cruzó en ese momento el rostro de Severus Snape.

El profesor de Hogwarts se levantó y dejó dinero en la barra, sin añadir nada se dirigió a la puerta y salió del local no sin antes oír como con tono burlón Tonks le decía: "Buenas tardes profesor Snape"

No entendía que era lo que le pasaba, había conseguido lo que quería¿no? Que ella creyera que el regalo no era suyo, entonces¿por qué le daba tanta rabia? Se había arrepentido de su actitud del día de Navidad desde entonces, no entendía porque le había comprado un regalo, porque había bailado con ella, porque le había dado un beso en la mejilla. Lo que más odiaba Severus era no tener las cosas bajo control y Tonks siempre conseguía que él tuviera todo patas arriba. Nunca nadie había sido capaz de hacer eso. Le hacía comportarse de manera extraña, hacer cosas que en ninguna otra circunstancia haría y lo peor de todo es que lo último que él quería era alejarse de ella, no quería que las cosas volvieran a la normalidad.

---------------------------Fin del flash back------------------------

Ya se había acabado el café, pero había algo que quería preguntar antes de irse.

"¿Al final conociste a tu hermano?"

Una sonrisa iluminó el rostro del pequeño de los Snape. "Lo cierto es que sí"

"¿Qué tal¿Fue como te esperabas?"

"Lo cierto es que no. Se llama Severus" Un estremecimiento la recorrió al oír ese nombre. "Y es bastante huraño y poco amable pero es el hermano que llevo dos años buscando y me alegro mucho de haberle conocido"

"¿Seguís en contacto?"

"Sí, de vez en cuando viene a hacerme una visita, se toma un café, hablamos un rato y se va. Y no vuelvo a saber nada de él hasta la siguiente visita"

"Resumiendo, que te alegras de haber conocido a tu hermano"

"Mucho, además me da la impresión de que puedo contar con él para lo que quiera, es la típica persona que una vez que entrega su lealtad nunca te da la espalda"

"Tú sabrás. Eres tú el que le conoces, no yo"

Sin añadir nada más Tonks se levantó y se fue llena de sentimientos contradictorios. Sabía que Severus estaba bien porque había ido a visitar a su hermano, pero no sabía si se alegraba o no de ello, no era capaz de identificar lo que sentía hacía él. Le odiaba, quería verlo muerto porque le culpaba de lo que le había pasado a sus padres pero también le quería, no podía olvidar todos los buenos momentos que habían pasado juntos.

* * *

Severus sintió como le sacudían. Al abrir los ojos vio como una elfina doméstica le mojaba la cabeza para despertarle. Oía como Parkinson caminaba nervioso por la habitación. Severus se incorporó.

"¿Qué ha pasado Parkinson?" Preguntó al mortífago.

"Me la han quitado, me la han quitado, esos malditos mocosos se la han llevado, el Señor Tenebroso me mata, no salgo de esta" Estaba histérico, no podía parar, se paseaba por la habitación susurrando maldiciones y también formas de pedir perdón aunque sabía que no servirían los perdones, los lamentos, el Señor Tenebroso no solía tener piedad y menos con errores como el que había cometido.

"¿Qué te han quitado?"

"La copa de Hufflepuff. Una de las reliquias a las que no sé porque el Señor Tenebroso le tiene tanto aprecio y que mi misión era cuidarla. Me va a matar y no va a ser con un simple Avada Kedavra, me va a torturar, me va a hacer sufrir y cuando ya no desee vivir va a acabar con mi vida"

Severus no dijo nada, simplemente se levantó y se fue. Con un rápido movimiento de varita se desapareció. Llegó para hacer algo que le repugnaba pero que tenía que hacer porque si no lo hacía el castigado iba a ser él. Se presentó ante el Señor Tenebroso que se asombró de su llegada pero le recibió. Snape le contó lo que había pasado en casa de los Parkinson, la furia de Lord Voldemort se reflejó en un crucio que Severus aguantó sin hacer un gesto, sin emitir un ruido. Inmediatamente después echó al antiguo profesor de Hogwarts para encargarse de quien le había fallado.

Snape salió del castillo del Señor Tenebroso temblando, cada vez eran peores los crucio, había aguantado tantos a lo largo de su vida que cada vez le debilitaban, le dolían más eran casi inaguantables. Todavía recordaba lo que había hecho tras una de las últimas torturas a la que había sido sometido.

---------------------------Flash back--------------------------

Ese día el Señor Tenebroso estaba nervioso, furioso y lo había pagado con Severus, cuando salió del castillo solo le apetecía una cosa, necesitaba consuelo, necesitaba no sentirse solo. Así que se dirigió hacia Hogsmade, hacia Las Tres Escobas.

Cuando llegó se asomó a la ventana y vio a quien buscaba, pero no estaba sola. Alguien estaba con ella.

Dentro de Las Tres Escobas Remus Lupin hablaba seriamente con Tonks.

"Siento mucho no haber dado señales de vida desde hace tanto tiempo, pero lo cierto es que me asusté mucho con lo que me dijiste"

"Tampoco doy tanto miedo" Le contestó ella.

"Claro que no me das miedo pero lo nuestro no puede ser, Tonks, tienes que entender que soy peligroso, nadie está seguro a mi lado"

"Deberías dejarme decidir a mi que es lo que es seguro y lo que no"

"Si te pasara algo por mi culpa no me lo perdonaría"

"Prométeme que a pesar de todo esto vas a seguir siendo mi amigo, que cuando necesites algo vas a acudir a mi como has hecho siempre, por favor, si no quieres que haya nada entre nosotros olvida esto y seguimos como siempre.

"Te lo prometo. Siempre vas a ser mi amiga" Tonks se levantó y le dio un abrazo a su amigo. Sintiéndose agradecida de no perder al licántropo pero lo que más le sorprendió es que no se sentía desilusionada por no tener la oportunidad de estar con él, mientras le abrazaba se dio cuenta de que realmente prefería no tener nada con él. No sabía como había pasado pero en poco tiempo se había olvidado del licántropo para enamorarse otra vez del hombre menos apropiado.

"Buenas noches" Dijo una voz con toda la intención de interrumpir el cariñoso gesto.

"Hola Snape" Dijo el licántropo incómodo por la situación. "Te invito a una cerveza de mantequilla" La metamorfomaga miraba con una fría sonrisa al profesor de Hogwarts.

"¿Qué tal todo Snape?"

"Bien, aunque creo que no también como vosotros, cuando vais a anunciar vuestro compromiso de manera oficial"

"¿Nuestro qué?" Preguntó Lupin asombrado.

"Compromiso. Tras el abrazo que acabo de ver, el regalo que le hiciste¿qué quieres que piense?"

"¿Regalo¿Qué regalo?" Volvió a preguntar Lupin mientras Tonks fulminaba a Severus con la mirada. Despacio se acercó a Tonks y con delicadeza cogió el colgante que Tonks no se había quitado.

"Me parece que tienes un admirador secreto, porque si no te lo ha regalado Lupin¿quién ha sido el que te ha hecho un regalo tan original?"

"Realmente no lo sé" Contestó ella "Pero tendré que averiguarlo"

"Bueno chicos, yo me voy que tengo que llegar a Londres" Lupin estaba deseando escapar de una situación tan incómoda

"Buenas noches Remus" Se despidió Tonks con una sonrisa forzada al ver que les dejaba prácticamente solos en el bar. El licántropo sin decir nada más pero confundido por el extraño comportamiento de sus dos amigos se fue.

"¿A qué ha venido eso?" Preguntó Tonks cuando se cerró la puerta.

"¿El qué?"

"Lo del compromiso" El pelo de Tonks tomó un color chillón mientras que la piedra que tenía en el cuello se volvía negra ante la furia de la auror.

"Siempre has estado enamorada del licántropo y ahora te hace regalitos no hay que ser muy listo para darse cuenta de que hay algo entre los dos"

"En tu deducción falla algo, él no me hace regalitos"

"Entonces no tienes ninguna idea de quien es el que te hizo el regalo"

"Tengo una sospecha pero es totalmente descabellada" Harta de la conversación se fue del bar sin decir adiós pero no contaba con que Severus la siguiera y la agarrara del brazo manteniéndola muy cerca de él.

"¿No vas a compartir tus sospechas conmigo?"

Tonks se sentía incómoda ante la proximidad de su profesor pero sus palabras no lo dejaron traslucir.

"Sospecho que quien me lo regaló es un hombre caprichoso, cruel, resentido, aburrido y con muchas virtudes como esas"

"Yo sospecho que no estás muy lejos de la realidad"

"¿Por qué alguien como él le compraría a alguien como yo un regalo como este?"

"Quizás ni él mismo lo sepa, y eso es lo que más le asusta"

Los ojos de Severus estaban clavados en los de Tonks no podía apartar la mirada, temía que ella lo hiciera y se fuera, dejándolo plantado, deseando más que nada besarla, tomarla en sus brazos y decirle que no sabía como había pasado pero que había conquistado su corazón y que ahora no podía imaginarse su vida sin los pequeños momentos que pasaban juntos, los pequeños momentos que en sus discusiones la tenía en sus brazos. Tonks tampoco era capaz de apartar la mirada de sus negros ojos con miedo a que se separa de ella, a que la soltara y ella dejase de sentir como su corazón latía cada vez más deprisa, la excitación de su cercanía, de su presencia. Ambos tenían miedo pero no sabían que sus anhelos eran los mismos.

El miedo al rechazo que sentía Snape actuó por él.

"Buenas noches Tonks" Le dijo mientras la soltaba con suavidad el brazo y se apartaba a pesar de la expresión de desilusión de ambos.

--------------------------Fin del flash back------------------------

_Tras muchos meses de ausencia he vuelto con un capítulo más. Antes que nada voy a pedir disculpas por el retraso pero con la universidad es imposible seguir con los fics porque hay mucho que estudiar. Así que voy a intentar acabar el fic este verano, aunque no vaya subiendo los capítulos intentaré al menos terminar el fic porque el año que viene voy a tener incluso menos tiempo. _

_Ahora quiero preguntaros vuestra opinión sobre el capítulo, espero que os haya gustado. Al principio a mi no me convencía pero al final estoy contenta con el resultado. _

_Besitos. Espero vuestros reviews._


	11. SORPRESAS

**11.SORPRESAS**

Tonks necesitaba airearse, dar un paseo, acababa de terminar de mudarse de nuevo a su antiguo piso, al lado del callejón Diagon. Todo era muy raro, la casa estaba vacía, triste, no parecía la misma casa que había abandonado meses atrás, la había dejado llena de ilusión, contenta de empezar una nueva vida y solo unos pocos meses después estaba allí, de vuelta, todas sus ilusiones se habían roto, todo el mundo la había abandonado. Primero Sirius, no le había dado tiempo ni siquiera a despedirse de él, ni siquiera a acostumbrarse a tenerle cerca de nuevo; después fue Dumbledore y con esa pérdida vino otra más dolorosa, debido a las circunstancias de la muerte del director había perdido también al hombre del que se había enamorado irremediablemente; luego la abandonaron sus padres, no pudo despedirse, no pudo siquiera decir adiós y por último había perdido a Remus, su amor infantil, su amigo, el que siempre había estado allí para apoyarla, para ayudarla, para consolarla. Tonks se dio cuenta de que tenía dos opciones hundirse, dejar que las lágrimas ganaran la batalla o levantarse, salir de ese piso, dar una vuelta, dejar que el coraje ganara la batalla. Apenas lo dudó, se levantó, cogió el bolso y salió a la calle, a respirar aire fresco, a luchar por mantenerse entera un día más.

La calle estaba desierta, su única compañía era la lluvia, el viento que la invitaban a hundirse más, pero no se lo podía permitir. Así que siguió paseando, cada vez más rápido, para no permitirse pensar. Un rápido movimiento llamó la atención de la auror, vio como una figura desaparecía tras una esquina, la figura le resultaba conocida así que sin ninguna duda aceleró el paso y dobló esa misma esquina. Cuando vio lo que le esperaba a la vuelta de la esquina sonrió, era muy importante que fuera silenciosa, que no la descubrieran espiando, su única ventaja era el factor sorpresa.

Tres figuras estaban paradas mirando algo que desde su posición Tonks no podía distinguir, pero todavía no quería acercarse, no quería que los chicos salieran corriendo, necesitaba hablar con ellos. Vio como los chicos se miraban, parecía que no sabían que hacer, cruzaron unas cuantas palabras y volvieron a mirar al objeto que estaba depositado en la calle.

Con calma Tonks sacó su varita, no podía permitirles que se escaparan, la mujer triste, deprimida, sola, había desparecido y en su lugar podíamos encontrar a la auror, profesional y atenta, dispuesta a actuar en cualquier momento. Se acercó a ellos muy despacio hasta que estuvo lo suficientemente cerca para susurrar su hechizo.

"Accio varitas" Las tres varitas salieron disparadas hacia ella mientras los tres chicos intentaban alcanzarlas. Al ver que no eran capaces de ello salieron corriendo pero Tonks estaba preparada para ello.

"Petrificus totalus" Los tres chicos cayeron al suelo paralizados. Tonks se acercó tranquilamente a ellos.

"No sabéis lo preocupados que está todo el mundo por vosotros. No os voy a hacer nada, es más si me dais una buena explicación os voy a dejar marchar, no le voy a decir nada a los Weasley ni al ministerio. Pero como intentéis algo, atacarme o intentar escapar no seréis capaces de libraros de mí. Espero que esté claro porque ahora os voy a quitar el hechizo" Volvió a realizar otro suave movimiento de varita. "Finite incantatem"

Los tres chicos la miraron sin decir nada mientras se levantaban lentamente.

"Buenas tardes Tonks" Dijo el moreno.

"Buenas tardes Harry" Él chico intentó hablar pero Tonks no se lo permitió "Antes que me contéis nada quiero que me respondáis a una pregunta¿Estáis bien?" Los tres chicos asintieron sin ser capaces de abrir la boca. Hacía mucho tiempo que nadie se preocupaba por ellos. "Vamos a mi casa, estaremos más cómodos, os podréis calentar y tomar algo" Antes de emprender el camino Tonks cogió el objeto al que los tres chicos le habían dedicado tanta atención anteriormente, era una preciosa copa, parecía muy antigua y tenía un emblema similar al que tenía la casa de Hufflepuff. Pero algo raro le pasó cuando la cogió, un escalofrío la recorrió, era como volver a estar en presencia de Voldemort.

Los cuatro caminaron sin decir nada hasta la casa de la auror, cuando estuvieron allí con una taza de té caliente en las manos cada uno Tonks empezó su interrogatorio.

"¿Por qué desaparecisteis sin decir nada a nadie?"

Hermione iba a hablar pero Harry la interrumpió.

"Tenía algo que hacer y nadie me podía ayudar" Tonks supuso que en ese nadie estaban excluidos sus dos inseparables amigos.

"¿Lo has hecho ya?" Preguntó la metaformaga.

"No, todavía no"

"¿Mi ayuda serviría de algo?"

"No" Contestó Harry que también hablaba por sus dos amigos.

"¿Qué es esto?" Dijo la bruja mientras señalaba la copa que todavía tenía en sus manos.

"Una copa"

"¿Y qué tiene de especial?"

"No te lo podemos decir, nadie lo puede saber" Dijo Harry temeroso de que siguiera insistiendo en el tema

"Está bien, no importa" Concedió Tonks "¿De dónde la sacasteis?"

"Se la robamos a Parkinson"

"¿Conseguisteis entrar en casa de Parkinson¿Conseguisteis robarle esto? Vaya, estoy muy impresionada" Dijo Tonks con una sonrisa de orgullo en los labios y un gesto amigable "Veo que quizás ya sois mayorcitos, que quizás ya no necesitáis ayuda"

Harry miró a sus amigos como pidiendo permiso para decir algo, ambos asistieron, dando permiso al moreno para que hablara, para que contara lo que él considerara adecuado.

"Bueno, quizás si necesitamos ayuda, la necesitamos para coger la copa y la necesitamos ahora"

"¿Cómo que la necesitasteis para cogerla¿Quién os ayudó?" Interrogó la metaformaga.

"Snape estaba allí y nos echó una mano" Esta vez la que habló fue Hermione.

"No os fiéis de él, no tiene ningún motivo para ayudaros, es un asesino" La voz de Tonks era una voz triste, no entendía nada, no entendía el papel que Snape estaba siguiendo, no sabía a que jugaba, deseaba saber que estaba haciendo, no lo deseaba, lo necesitaba saber para no volverse loca.

"Lo sabemos" Dijo Ron "Pero aturdió a Parkinson y nos dio la copa, luego nos dijo que ahora fuéramos a por el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado y que luego ya tendríamos tiempo para ocuparnos de él"

"Muy típico de él" Dijo Tonks todavía más confusa. Con gran esfuerzo apartó al mortífago de sus pensamientos, lo importante en ese momento era intentar ayudar a los tres gryffindors en todo lo que pudiera. "Da igual como la consiguierais, lo importante es la ayuda que necesitáis ahora"

"Necesitamos destruirla, pero no es una copa normal, es muy poderosa, no sirve ninguno de los hechizos más comunes"

"Si no me decís lo que es me parece que no voy a poder ayudaros" Intentó sonsacarles.

"No podemos Tonks, de verdad que no podemos. Solo necesitamos que nos digas algo poderoso, algo que sea capaz de destruirlo"

La habitación se quedó en silencio mientras la auror pensaba. En esos instantes Tonks tenía la mirada fija en el pelirrojo que estaba sentado en el sofá de enfrente. Que dio un pequeño salto en el sofá al quemarse con el té que todavía estaba muy caliente. La forma de fruncir el ceño hizo que una imagen viniera a la mente de Tonks.

"Charlie" Dijo.

"Soy Ron, no Charlie" Le dijo el pelirrojo muy confuso pensando que se habían equivocado en la persona a la que pedirle consejo.

"El fuego de los dragones es una de las cosas más destructivas y mágicas que hay. Quizás la persona más adecuada para ayudaros sea tu hermano Charlie"

Hermione se levantó de un salto y le dio un abrazo a la alucinada auror. "Muchas gracias, muchas gracias" Rápidamente se separó "Vayámonos chicos" Los tres se levantaron dispuestos a marcharse sin siquiera mirar hacia atrás.

"Si necesitáis cualquier cosa no dudéis en pedirme ayuda" Le dijo mientras ellos ya estaban en el marco de la puerta "Y no olvidéis las varitas" Añadió haciendo que los tres se dieran la vuelta para coger las varitas que ella les tendía y le dirigieran una última sonrisa.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo Tonks se sentía bien, había podido ser útil en esa estúpida guerra en la que estaban todos metidos. Pero algo hacía que no se sintiera tranquila. Snape también les había ayudado, pero, por qué lo había hecho, si él estaba con Voldemort, había matado a Dumbledore. Estaba harta de las sorpresas, las sorpresas que siempre le daba Snape, unas agradables y otras desagradables.

----------------------------------------Flash back---------------------------------

Había ido a Hogwarts, necesitaba que la tranquilizaran, quería hablar con Dumbledore para que le dijera que todo iba bien, que las decenas de muertes que había cada semana se iban a acabar. Estaba desesperada, cada minuto de su estancia en Hogsmade era un suplicio, sin saber nada de sus amigos, de sus compañeros de la Orden, de sus padres, del profesorado de Hogwarts. Desde su última conversación con Snape no sabía nada de él, ni de Remus, ni de Dumbledore.

Se encontró con Harry en el pasillo, se alegró mucho de ver a alguien conocido, tras una conversación un poco tensa el alumno siguió andando por el castillo y ella continuó en el sentido contrario. Iba tan concentrada en sus pensamientos que no vio ni oyó a la persona que se dirigía hacia ella.

"Hola Tonks" Dijo Snape sacándola de su ensimismamiento mientras terminaba de acercarse. Ella dio un respingo asombrada de verlo.

"Hola" Contestó ella sin saber lo que sentía al verle, se sentía contenta, pero a la vez tenía miedo de su rechazo, pero la sonrisa que le dirigía le hacía confiar en él.

"¿Qué haces por aquí?" Preguntó él con curiosidad.

"Venía a ver a Dumbledore"

"No está" Le contestó él. "Quizás yo puedo ayudarte" Se ofreció.

"Ya vi que no estaba, fui a su despacho pero no hubo éxito. De todas maneras no creo yo que puedas ayudarme aunque muchas gracias" Respondió ella con tristeza.

"¿Qué te pasa Tonks?"

"Nada" Contestó ella, mintiendo.

"No es cierto Tonks" Le dijo Severus mientras se acercaba a ella "¿Por qué estás tan triste?" Había dado en el clavo, estaba triste, estaba sola, le necesitaba ahora, le quería con ella. Las lágrimas empezaron a caer por sus mejillas, sin que ella pudiera evitarlo, no quería llorar delante de él pero le parecía imposible. El profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras dio el paso que les separaba y la envolvió con sus brazos. Ella no hizo nada para detenerlo se aferró a él con fuerza, le necesitaba a su lado. Por primera vez desde que había empezado el curso el miedo había desaparecido, el miedo a ser rechazada por Severus ya no estaba, por primera vez se sentía segura en sus brazos.

Inconscientemente Severus empezó a acariciarle el cabello suavemente. "Tranquila, no te preocupes, todo va a estar bien" Las palabras salieron solas de sus labios.

"No, nada va a estar bien" Susurró ella contra su hombro.

"¿Por qué no? Cuéntame que es lo que te preocupa, confía en mí, por favor. Cuenta conmigo" Le suplicó Severus, deseando que por una vez confiara en él, que le creyera.

Ella siguió sollozando, sabía que podía confiar en él pero le daba miedo empezar a hablar y no ser capaz de parar, de decirle la verdad, toda la verdad.

"Todo va mal. Cada día hay más muertes, más desapariciones. Dumbledore desaparece cada dos por tres. No sé nada de la gente de la Orden del Fénix, no sé lo que pasa porque con la excusa de tenerme vigilando a Harry me tiene desinformada de todo. No sé como están los Weasley, ni Kingsley, ni McGonagall, ni Remus" Snape se sintió lleno de celos al oír el nombre del licántropo pero no quiso decir nada, ella simplemente necesitaba desahogarse. Tonks se separó un poco de él para poder mirarle a la cara. "Ni tampoco, tampoco… de ti" Las mejillas de Tonks se sonrojaron al decir eso último. Severus se asombró de lo encantadora que estaba ruborizada, con suavidad le secó las lágrimas y no pudo evitar recorrer la escasa distancia que les separaba y darle un dulce beso en los labios. Al contrario de lo que esperaba Severus ella no se separó sino que rodeó su cuello con sus brazos y le permitió profundizar en el beso.

---------------------------------Fin del flash back------------------------------

_He tardado mucho más de lo que esperaba en actualizar pero aquí estoy, ya he vuelto, por fin he podido actualizar, la verdad es que he tardado tanto por el shock que produjo en mí el séptimo libro. Menos mal que tengo el nivel suficiente de inglés para poder leer el libro porque la verdad es que estaba ansiosa, ya me lo he leído y no me puedo creer que ya se haya acabado Harry Potter, es como si hubiera acabado una época. ¿Qué les ha parecido el libro? A mi no me ha gustado demasiado porque es el final, porque ya se acabado y lo cierra del todo. _

_Cambiando de tema ¿qué os ha parecido el capítulo? Espero que os haya gustado, la verdad es que estoy contenta con el resultado. He estado haciendo cálculos y me parece que el fic va a tener unos seis o siete capítulos más y espero escribir al menos cuatro de ellos antes de que acabe el verano y de que me meta en el estrés del curso. _

_Espero vuestros reviews con vuestra opinión tanto del fic como del séptimo libro, me gustaría mucho saber lo que pensáis de él._

_Muchos besos, espero poder seguir pronto._


	12. NYM

**12.NYM**

Inmediatamente después de que los tres chicos abandonaran su casa se dio cuenta de que necesitaba una explicación, la necesitaba y la iba a exigir, quería que Snape le dijera que estaba de parte del Lord Oscuro para poder seguir odiándole, para que ni la más mísera duda recorriera su mente porque si seguía así se iba a volver loca. Así que sin pensar demasiado, simplemente dejándose llevar por sus instintos, salió a buscarle. Sabía donde le podía encontrar, él le había hablado muchas veces de su pequeña y oscura casa de la calle de la Hilandera a la que no la podía llevar porque sería muy sospechoso.

Justo antes de desaparecerse se dio cuenta de que si se presentaba con ese aspecto en la casa del mortífago los pondría en peligro a ambos, tanto a ella como a él. Así que recapacitó un poco y no se dejó llevar por sus impulsos. Lentamente volvió a entrar en la casa, fue a la cocina y abrió un pequeño armario en el que guardaba todo tipo de pociones. Despacio sus ojos recorrieron las etiquetas de los frascos que de manera poco habitual en ella estaban perfectamente ordenados. Con cuidado cogió uno en el que una etiqueta ya oscurecida por el paso del tiempo ponía Multijugos. No quería cambiar ella misma su aspecto porque temía que alguien la reconociera o que la furia le hiciera cambiar su aspecto espontáneamente. Con el bote en el bolsillo volvió a salir a la calle, ahora necesitaba alguien en quien convertirse. La calle seguía desierta así que tuvo que dirigirse a una calle más transitada, tampoco había mucha gente en las cercanías pero chocándose con una mujer consiguió lo que quería, un pelo. Tras meterse en un callejón lo echó en la poción, tranquilamente se la tomó un trago e inmediatamente después notó como los cambios se producían en su cuerpo, crecía unos cuantos centímetros mientras que su pelo se acortaba y se oscurecía hasta un negro azabache.

Por fin todos los cambios terminaron, ya estaba preparada, así que se desapareció para aparecer en la ya nombrada calle de la Hilandera. Le parecía imposible que esa fuera la primera vez que estaba en esa calle, cada piedra, cada farola le parecía conocida fruto de las noches que había pasado abrazada a Snape mientras él le contaba cada detalle de su vida, de su casa, de su calle. Era un recuerdo doloroso así que rápidamente lo apartó de su mente. Sin dudarlo se dirigió hacia la casa que Snape había descrito como suya.

Sus piernas temblaban pero no se permitió darse la vuelta. Con el paso más firme que su ansiedad le permitía recorrió los pocos pasos que le separaban de su destino. Con una serenidad fingida llamó a la puerta. No se oía nada dentro de la casa, quizás no estuviera, ese pensamiento destrozó a Tonks porque sabía que todo su coraje se había ido en ese viaje, porque sabía que no se atrevería a volver, porque sabía que esa era su última oportunidad de enterarse de la verdad.

Por fin oyó como alguien abría los cerrojos al otro lado de la puerta. Los ojos de Colagusano se abrieron como platos al ver la belleza que estaba al otro lado de la puerta que tanto trabajo le había costado abrir.

"Hola" Tartamudeó el mortífago. "¿En qué… puedo ayudarla?"

"Necesito ver a Snape" Dijo Tonks intentando ocultar la repulsión que sentía al estar ante el que había traicionado a los Potter, al que había causado la encarcelación durante años de su primo en Azkaban.

"Y… ¿a quién debo anunciar?" Volvió a preguntar decepcionado de no ser él a quién esa preciosidad estaba buscando.

"Simplemente diga que alguien le quiere ver, quien sea o quien no sea yo no le importa" Contestó la metaformaga con un tono que no dejaba lugar a la replica.

Colagusano cerró la puerta dejando a la bruja esperando en la calle, la espera se hizo eterna pero tan solo tres minutos después la puerta se volvió a abrir y el cobarde le indicó que se entrara. Snape estaba esperando en un salón que como todo lo que había visto le parecía familiar aunque esa era la primera vez que pisaba la casa. Tras mirarla de arriba a abajo intentando sin éxito reconocerla le indicó con un gesto amable que se sentara.

"Fuera" Dijo el mortífago sin dejar de mirarla. Colagusano a quien estaba dirigida la orden hizo un gesto de odio pero no añadió nada, solo se empezó a dirigir hacia la puerta. "Y que no se te ocurra espiar detrás de las puertas" Le advirtió el antiguo profesor de Hogwarts. Cuando el traidor salió de la habitación con un rápido movimiento de varita Snape insonorizó la habitación para evitar que incluso a pesar de la advertencia fueran espiados. Después de eso volvió su mirada hacia Tonks, sin decir nada siguió examinándola preguntándose que hacía una mujer como ella en su casa, preguntando por él. Sospechaba que habría alguien conocido tras la poción Multijugos que sin duda esa persona se había tomado para no encontrar problemas a la hora de entrar en su refugio.

"¿Quiere tomar algo?" Preguntó el anfitrión. Ella negó con la cabeza, no quería decir nada hasta que se le pasara el efecto de la poción Multijugos para poder hablar cara a cara. "¿Le importa que tome yo algo?" Ella volvió a negar con la cabeza. Él confuso por el silencio de su huésped se levantó, se acercó a un pequeño mueble donde se sirvió un whisky de fuego doble. Sin decir nada volvió a su sitio, se sentó y empezó a darle suaves vueltas a la copa, parecía que estaba totalmente concentrado en el líquido que contenía su copa pero Tonks le conocía muy bien como para saber que solo intentaba intimidarla, hacer que se sintiera incómoda. Tranquilamente y de un trago se bebió todo el contenido de la copa, después la dejó en la mesita que les separaba. Muy despacio se recostó en el sillón y volvió a clavar su penetrante mirada en ella. El silencio se adueñó de la habitación, Tonks sabía que tenía que esperar a que se pasara el efecto de la poción y Snape estaba empezando a sospechar quien era la persona se escondía tras ese desconocido aspecto, solo una persona podía soportar su silencio, solo una persona podía mirarle tanto tiempo a los ojos sin pestañear siquiera.

Hacía una hora desde que se había tomado la poción Multijugos y poco a poco se fue convirtiendo en ella misma. Snape seguía mirándola, sin apartar sus ojos de ella, parecía que ni siquiera pestañeaba, él ya sabía que era ella la que estaba enfrente de él aunque no había tenido ninguna pista.

"¿Qué haces aquí Nym?" Preguntó él cuando acabó la transformación sin que nada cambiara en él, ni su posición, ni su mirada, ni siquiera un gesto cruzó su cara.

"¿Por qué ayudaste a Harry, Hermione y Ron?" Preguntó ella a bocajarro.

"Porque esa era mi misión" Contestó él enigmáticamente.

"¿En qué bando estás?" Tonks notó como la furia la recorría, quería respuestas, quería que le dijera la verdad, que la permitiera dejar de sufrir. Pero él no podía decirle la verdad, si ella sabía la verdad correría peligro, él estaría bien, en paz consigo mismo siempre y cuando ella estuviera a salvo.

"En el correcto, en el que siempre he estado" No quería que ella supiera la verdad pero tampoco quería mentirla.

"Eso no es una respuesta Snape" El mortífago se estremeció¿cuándo había dejado de ser Severus para convertirse en Snape?

"Es la única que vas a obtener" Contestó él.

"Eso quiere decir que lo único que he hecho al venir aquí es perder el tiempo" Dijo Tonks mientras se levantaba, para mirarle desde arriba, para sentirse superior. Dejó a la rabia hablar mientras su corazón se partía una vez más por ese hombre. "Si Voldemort se entera de lo que hiciste eres hombre muerto"

"Así es" Dijo él dolido por la amenaza que iba escondida en la cruel frase. "Tienes el poder para destruirme, siempre lo has tenido, pero no te voy a decir más, y no porque no pueda sino porque no quiero, no vas a sacar más de mí así que lo mejor que puedes hacer es largarte" Una lágrima luchó por salir, Snape la vio y estuvo a punto de acercarse a consolarla, nunca la había podido ver llorar, dolía demasiado pero esta vez ella no necesitaba consuelo, ganó la batalla, no le permitió a la lágrima que resbalara por su suave mejilla. Se dirigió a la puerta mientras bebía algo de un frasquito que Severus supuso que era poción Multijugos porque tras bebérsela se volvió a convertir en la morena que había dejado casi sin habla a Colagusano pero que para Severus solo era una máscara que ocultaba la belleza de la mujer que amaba. Cuando tenía la mano ya apoyada en el pomo de la puerta se dio la vuelta para dar por terminada su relación, para siempre:

"Si alguna vez tengo la oportunidad voy a acabar contigo, te voy a matar" Dijo ella aunque sabía que si acababa con él también acabaría con ella porque no podría soportarlo, matarle sería matar una gran parte de ella, sería clavarle un cuchillo a su ya sangrante corazón.

Severus se quedó mirando la puerta que se acababa de cerrar durante, segundos, minutos, horas, no lo sabía, había perdido la noción del tiempo, solo quería abrazarla, besarla, decirle que estaba en su bando, que lo único que quería era protegerla, como siempre había hecho, como había hecho el día que le declaró su amor.

-----------------------------------Flash back-----------------------------------

"_Todo va mal. Cada día hay más muertes, más desapariciones. Dumbledore desaparece cada dos por tres. No sé nada de la gente de la Orden del Fénix, no sé lo que pasa porque con la excusa de tenerme vigilando a Harry me tiene desinformada de todo. No sé como están los Weasley, ni Kingsley, ni McGonagall, ni Remus" Snape se sintió lleno de celos al oír el nombre del licántropo pero no quiso decir nada, ella simplemente necesitaba desahogarse. Tonks se separó un poco de él para poder mirarle a la cara. "Ni tampoco, tampoco… de ti" Las mejillas de Tonks se sonrojaron al decir eso último. Severus se asombró de lo encantadora que estaba ruborizada, con suavidad le secó las lágrimas y no pudo evitar recorrer la escasa distancia que les separaba y darle un dulce beso en los labios. Al contrario de lo que esperaba Severus ella no se separó sino que rodeó su cuello con sus brazos y le permitió profundizar en el beso._

Ninguno de los dos fue consciente del tiempo que pasaron el uno en los brazos del otro, solo podían disfrutar del momento, ninguno de los dos pensaron en el tiempo que habían esperado ese momento, solo lo vivieron como si cada instante anterior no hubiera existido, como si su vida acabara de volver a empezar, como si la Tierra hubiera dejado de girar, se hubiera detenido ante la intensidad de sus sentimientos.

A pesar de que intentó refrenarlo el profesor que siempre habitaba en el cuerpo de Severus por fin reaccionó, se dio cuenta de que estaban en un pasillo, que en cualquier momento podría pasar alguno de sus alumnos o de sus colegas y encontrarle en esa situación, muy a su pesar y muy lentamente se separó de Tonks. Ella le miró confusa, sin saber muy bien donde se encontraba, y avergonzada, muy avergonzada, mientras que su pelo se había vuelto rosa brillante sus mejillas estaban totalmente coloradas. Severus aún la tenía entre sus brazos pero ella se intentó soltar del abrazo, él no se lo permitió, no iba a permitir que se escapara una vez más. Ella le miró confusa¿por qué se había separado de ella si no quería que se marchara?

Sin añadir nada más Severus la cogió de la mano y se dirigió hasta su despacho sin soltarla. Ella le siguió, sin decir nada, mientras su cabeza daba vueltas, mil millones de dudas le pasaban por la mente¿adónde me llevas¿Por qué estamos haciendo esto¿Por qué me haces sentir tan bien solo sosteniendo mi mano? Pero ninguna de esas preguntas acudió a sus labios.

Tras unos minutos que a ambos les parecieron horas llegaron al despacho del profesor de defensa. Tras entrar en él, Severus cerró la puerta y la volvió a abrazar, la volvió a besar y ella se dejó hacer porque se había dado cuenta de que él la necesitaba tanto como ella a él.

"Siento haberte traído así pero allí podía interrumpir cualquiera" Le explicó por fin él mientras sentía que él también se sonrojaba.

"No importa" Contestó ella mientras se volvía a acercar para darle un breve y dulce beso en los labios. Entonces le abrazó, se apoyo contra él, no le besaba pero no lo necesitaba, solo quería sentirle junto a ella. Él la apretaba como si tuviera miedo que en cualquier momento desapareciera, como si quisiera que se fundieran solo en uno.

"¿Cómo ha pasado?" Preguntó Severus. Ella se separó un poco para poder mirarle con una expresión interrogante ya que no entendía a que se refería. "¿Cómo has hecho que me enamorara de ti como un adolescente, como un loco?" Aclaró él.

"No lo sé" Dijo mientras le sonreía "Quizás de la misma manera que has hecho tú que yo me enamorara de ti como una adolescente" Con una sonrisa en los labios que pensaba que nunca iba a poder borrar de su cara la volvió a besar, a abrazar, a apretar contra él.

"Te quiero, Nymphadora" Tonks de repente se separó de él, muy seria, tenía la mirada fija en él sin que él supiera que había hecho mal.

"No se te ocurra volver a hacerlo" Le dijo muy seria.

"¿Qué he hecho?" Le preguntó muy confuso.

"No me llames así" Le ordenó.

"Pero ese es tu nombre" Le contestó Severus inocentemente, le encantaban las chispas que relucían en los ojos de Tonks cuando estaba enfadada. Ella estaba muy furiosa, su nombre era algo con lo que nadie podía jugar así que enfadada y sin añadir nada más se intentó separar de él, pero el profesor de defensa no estaba dispuesto a dejarla ir tan pronto. La sujetó con fuerza y le dio un suave beso en los labios.

"No te pienso seguir llamando Tonks"

"Pero…" Intentó protestar pero no pudo porque otra vez la estaba besando.

"Quizás Dora" La mueca de escepticismo de la aludida hizo que Severus sonriera "¿Nympha?" Preguntó riéndose él mismo de lo ridículo que sonaba haciendo que ella le mirara enojada. "Definitivamente, a partir de ahora vas a ser Nym" Añadió por fin muy serio.

La sonrisa acudió a la cara de Tonks. "Me gusta" Añadió por fin mientras se ponía seria al pensar, "Y tú a partir de ahora serás Sevie" La cara de miedo que puso el profesor de Hogwarts mereció la pena, solo por ver esa cara había merecido la pena todo.

"Ni se te ocurra llamarme así delante de nadie, señorita Nymphadora" Le amenazó como si le acabara de quitar cincuenta puntos a su casa.

"Está bien, te llamaré simplemente Severus" Le contestó mientras volvía a besarle para por fin dejar de hablar, para dedicarse el uno al otro como hacía tanto tiempo que deseaban hacer.

----------------------------------------Fin del flash back------------------------------------

* * *

_Tras mucho tiempo he vuelto. Al final empecé las clases y me lié y no he podido hasta ahora que tengo puente subir el capítulo a pesar de que ya lo tenía escrito desde finales del verano. ¿Qué os ha parecido? Espero que os gustara. A mi este capítulo me gusta especialmente. Muchos besos y muchas gracias a los que seguís leyendo a pesar de todo lo que tardo en actualizar. _


	13. PREPARADO PARA LUCHAR

**13. PREPARADO PARA LUCHAR**

Severus notaba la tensión que habitaba en el ambiente. Cada segundo que pasaba el Señor Oscuro estaba más nervioso y como consecuencia de ello sus mortífagos también, la presión a la que eran sometidos era insoportable, cada misión exigía su cumplimiento perfecto, sino esperabas una tortura, una dolorosa tortura y eras afortunado si podías salir del castillo caminando, sino te tenían que arrastrar para sacarte.

El único mortífago con motivos para esbozar una pequeña, por muy pequeña que fuera, era Severus. Quizás el Señor Oscuro lo había notado, había notado como poco a poco su alma era destruida, quizás había ido perdiendo fuerza, quizás había dejado de ser el mago mas poderoso de la historia con esas pequeñas pero importantes derrotas. Quizás estuviera llegando el momento, el momento de acabar con esa maldita guerra que solo había creado desgracias tanto en la comunidad mágica como en la muggle. Pero eran demasiados quizás y ninguna respuesta segura, todavía había que seguir trabajando para que las dudas dejaran de impregnar el ambiente, para estar seguro de que bando era el que iba a cantar victoria y cual era el que iba a ser sometido. Había que luchar por sobrevivir.

Severus sintió un conocido quemazón en el brazo. Salio del salón, en busca de Colagusano, necesitaba saber si le había llamado a el también, si esa iba a ser la última llamada. Por fin encontró a Colagusano, estaba en su cuarto, vistiéndose, cogiendo el abrigo, preparándose para lo que muchos ya sospechaban que iba a ser la batalla final, la que decidiría todo.

"¿Te ha llamado también a ti?" Pregunto Colagusano atónito.

"Si" Contesto él sin nervios. Despacio se dirigió a su habitación e hizo lo mismo que estaba haciendo el traidor con el que tanto tiempo había convivido. Cogió una capa con la que abrigarse y se guardo su varita. Sin mas preparativos, se desapareció, acudió a la llamada de su Señor.

Al llegar al castillo se asombro de la cantidad de mortífagos que había reunidos, muchos eran conocidos, antiguos compañeros de otras batallas, pero también había algunos que jamás hubiera sospechado que pudiera encontrar allí. Magos respetados por la comunidad mágica, magos que nunca habían defendido la pureza de sangre, magos que se suponía que estaban del lado de Dumbledore, magos que se suponía que deberían estar en sus casas preparándose para defenderla, no preparándose para atacar la de los demás.

Sintió otra quemazón en el brazo. Miro a su alrededor para comprobar que a todos sus compañeros les había pasado lo mismo ya que todos miraban a su alrededor para comprobar que era lo que había sucedido. El antiguo profesor de Hogwarts vio miradas que reflejaban miedo, que reflejaban obligación, que reflejaban decisión, que reflejaban odio. Rápidamente aparto sus ojos de las miradas ávidas de los demás ya que no sabia que era lo que reflejaba su mirada y por si acaso prefería que el resto no lo supieran, que no indagaran en su mente ya que era demasiado peligroso y no había llegado hasta ahí para no terminar lo que había empezado.

De repente ante ellos apareció, el Señor Oscuro, estaba encima de un gran escenario para poder hablar con claridad, para que todos sus siervos pudieran escucharle bien. Severus sintió repugnancia ante la escena que estaba presenciando, ante la escena que estaba protagonizando. Decenas de mortífagos sirviendo a un simple hombre, nadie podía negar que era poderoso pero al mismo tiempo era cruel, era diabólico y más que nada, era un simple hombre y ni siquiera eso, ya no era un hombre como él, como las decenas de mortífagos que le miraban atentamente, no tenía ni siquiera un cuerpo joven del que presumir, no tenía un alma completa de la que alardear. Su alma había sido dividida, dejando algunos trozos en objetos inertes, algunos de ellos incluso habían sido destruidos debilitando al que muchos habían osado llamar el mago más poderoso de los tiempos. A pesar de su debilidad que muy pocos afortunados conocían la mirada del Señor Oscuro era altiva, expresaba la seguridad que se sentía ante una victoria inminente. Una idea cruzo la mente de Severus, a lo mejor estaba seguro de que no habían sido destruidos todos los horcruxes porque ante el tuviera uno, porque la serpiente que siempre le había servido, había sido utilizada para algo más que lo evidente. Esos pensamientos dieron una nueva esperanza al que seguía siendo fiel a Dumbledore a pesar de que estuviera muerto, a pesar de que él mismo se hubiera convertido en su asesino. Su nueva misión dijera lo que dijera su amo era destruir a la serpiente y entonces quizás así el Señor Oscuro podría ser derrotado por fin. Rápidamente contó en su cabeza: el diario que Harry había destruido en segundo, uno; el anillo del que Dumbledore se había encargado hacia dos veranos, dos; el guardapelo que le dio a Lupin, tres; la copa de casa de Parkinson que había ayudado a conseguir al trío, cuatro; la serpiente de la que se iba a encargar en cuanto tuviera la mas mínima oportunidad, cinco; Voldemort, seis; faltaba una, una parte de su alma, Voldemort había divido su alma en siete, o al menos esas eran las sospechas de Dumbledore, y solo era posible destruir seis, en ese momento y por primera vez en su vida Severus rogó, rogó porque Potter la hubiera encontrado, rogó porque una casualidad del destino le hubiera impedido a Voldemort la séptima división, rogó porque alguien, en algún momento hubiera destruido ese pedacito de alma que podría impedir la victoria, la llegada de la tan ansiada paz.

"Queridos mortífagos" Empezó a hablar Voldemort haciendo que Severus saliera de su ensimismamiento "Queridos amigos, os he llamado ante mí para comunicarnos una gran noticia. Quiero deciros que lo que habéis estado esperando con tanta impaciencia esta a punto de llegar, el fin de la guerra, una guerra cruel en la que muchos de los nuestros han caído injustamente, luchando por la supremacía de la raza mágica frente a la inferioridad de los muggles. Hoy va a ser la batalla final, la última batalla, las últimas muertes. Os pido que luchéis con valentía para ganar, para poder gobernar, para poder llevar a nuestro mundo a un futuro mejor" En ese momento hizo una ensayada pausa para que todos los mortífagos llegaran a la misma conclusión, a la conclusión de que él tenía razón, que luchaban por el bien. Después sin vacilar continuó "Tras muchos esfuerzos hemos encontrado a mi máximo enemigo, Harry Potter, tras mucho trabajo hemos dado con él y ahora solo hay que acabar con esto, solo tenéis que encontrarle, solo le tenéis que traer ante mí para acabar con él, acabar con esta lucha para siempre. Ellos todavía no lo saben pero nos están esperando en el valle de Godric." Ya estaba dicho, ya estaba decidido, el lugar en el que tendría lugar la última batalla, el último escenario de esta cruenta guerra. "Y recordad Potter es mío, el resto son vuestros premios, vuestros juguetitos"

Sin esperar más palabras los mortífagos empezaron a desaparecer, unos se dirigían al valle y otros a avisar a sus familias, a avisar al ministerio ya que había llegado el momento en el que no era necesario tener dos caras, los pocos espías de la Orden que habían conseguido entrar a las filas enemigas ya no necesitaban mas información, tenían que entregarla, volver a su verdadero bando, luchar por lo que consideraban justo. Al igual que hizo Severus, esperó a que ningún mortífago quedara en la estancia, a que el propio Voldemort hubiera desaparecido, a que el único ser vivo que le acompañara en la estancia fuera una serpiente mientras recordaba la última reunión que había tenido antes de una batalla cruel como esta, hacia ya un año pero había sido una reunión muy diferente a la que acababa de presenciar.

--Flash back--

Estaba dirigiéndose hacia Hogsmade, había quedado con Tonks en las Tres Escobas. Iba tranquilamente, feliz porque iba a pasar toda la tarde con ella. La vio en la puerta, estaba esperándole fuera, no entendía porque no había entrado. Se acercó y le dio un suave beso en los labios.

"¿Por qué no has entrado?" Le preguntó él mientras la miraba, estaba preciosa, con su pelo rosa chillón, el colgante que tiempo atrás la había regalado y la cara de preocupación que tan bien conocía él. No había pasado mucho tiempo desde que le había declarado su amor pero Severus tenía que reconocer que habían sido los días, las semanas más felices de toda su vida y estaba temblando temiendo que se acabara, porque no pudiera evitar que esa felicidad llegara a su fin.

"Remus me ha mandado un mensaje" Dijo ella como toda explicación.

"¿Qué pasa?" Preguntó Severus intentando no dejar traslucir los celos que sentía ante el licántropo ya que nunca podría olvidar que antes había estado enamorada de él y que había sido él quien la había rechazo, siempre tendría la duda de si pudiera elegir entre los dos si sería él el elegido.

"Tengo que ir al castillo, ¿no sabes nada?" Preguntó ella interesada.

"A mi no me han dicho nada y eso que me he cruzado con McGonagall al salir de allí" Contestó él tan confuso como ella. Sin dar tiempo a que Tonks añadiera nada sintió una dolorosa quemazón en el brazo, él también estaba siendo llamado. La metamorfomaga notó el gesto que no pudo evitar hacer Severus.

"¿Te llaman?" Le preguntó preocupada.

"Sí" Contestó mientras se acercaba y la abrazaba con fuerza.

"Ten mucho cuidado" Dijo ella pegada él.

"Tú también" Los dos se habían dado cuenta de que esas llamadas no eran un buen augurio y ninguno de los dos quería separarse, querían ir juntos, fuera cual fuera su destino.

"Volveré lo antes que pueda" Le dijo Severus mientras la separaba lentamente y la besaba dulcemente. "Te quiero, no lo olvides nunca" y sin dejarle tiempo para que respondiera desapareció.

Severus se apareció en el castillo en el que sabía que estaban esperándole, para su sorpresa no había nadie en la sala en la que le estaba aguardando el Señor Tenebroso a excepción de la compañía que siempre tenía, la serpiente gigante, Nagini.

"Hola Severus" El profesor de defensa se arrodilló ante su señor. "Supongo que te asombrará esta llamada, solo quiero avisarte de algo que va a pasar en Hogwarts esta noche" Un escalofrío recorrió a Snape de arriba abajo, la Orden debía saber que algo iba a pasar en el colegio, por eso habían avisado a Tonks, pero… ¿por qué no le habían avisado a él? ¿Por qué se tenía que enterar por el Señor Oscuro? A pesar de todas las dudas que cruzaban su mente la mantuvo cerrada, practicando la oclumancia que tiempo atrás había intentado enseñarle a Potter sin éxito. "Por fin hemos encontrado la manera de entrar en el colegio y esta noche van a atacar, no quiero que te involucres, quiero que te encierres en tu habitación, todavía es demasiado pronto para ti, me sirves más como espía que como mortífago. ¿Está claro?" La orden asombró al profesor de Hogwarts pero seguía arrodillado sin mirar a la cara a su señor. Por fin dijo:

"Sí, mi señor" Severus hizo el amago de incorporarse pero la voz de Voldemort le detuvo.

"Solo quiero que actúes en un caso, quiero que me atiendas bien y que no falles, solo en el caso de que Malfoy no lo logre, de que Malfoy no sea capaz de llevar a cabo su misión quiero que actúes, quiero que seas tu el que lleve a cabo su trabajo en el caso de que el chico no pueda" Esta orden asombró aún más a Severus pero aún así volvió a repetir.

"Sí, mi señor" Ya se pudo levantar puesto que Lord Voldemort no volvió a hablar, no volvió a sorprenderle.

Lentamente salió del castillo. Muy al contrario de lo habitual el lúgubre castillo estaba prácticamente vacío, apenas se oía nada excepto los pequeños elfos domésticos que sin importar la situación en la que se encontraran seguían trabajando, cumpliendo órdenes.

Una vez fuera en los tristes jardines que rodeaban al castillo se desapareció para volver a aparecer en la habitación que Tonks tenía alquilada en Hogsmade. Había ido allí con la esperanza de que ella no hubiera ido todavía al castillo para impedírselo, para que no se metiera en la boca del lobo. Pero la pequeña habitación en la que en esos últimos días había pasado tan buenos momentos estaba desierta. Muy lentamente la abandonó, apenas podía caminar, sentía como sus pies pesaban mucho más de lo habitual, todo su cuerpo sabía que había llegado el momento, el instante en que tendría que cumplir promesas, la que había hecho a Narcisa ante Bellatrix, la que había hecho a Albus delante de Lupin, el instante en que tendría que cumplir órdenes, la que le acababa de dar el Señor Oscuro, sabía que Malfoy no sería capaz de culminar su misión, era todavía un crío que no sabía lo difícil que era matar.

Mientras volvía lentamente al castillo donde había pasado tantos años de su vida tenía miedo, miedo de hacer lo que debía hacer, miedo de lo que los demás iban a pensar de él, terror de la cara de Tonks, de sus pensamientos cuando descubriera que él no era más que un asesino, que había matado a quien representaba la esperanza para el mundo mágico. Terror al odio de Tonks, terror a volver a mirarle a esos ojos cambiantes que siempre cuando le miraban tenían esa misma expresión, esa mezcla de travesura, de fastidio y de amor.

Ya podía ver el castillo, todo estaba en calma, la mayoría de los chicos estarían en sus salas comunes haciendo los deberes, echándose unas risas, ajenos a lo que les esperaba, ajenos al peligro que corrían, quizás era cierto esa frase que decía que la ignorancia era la base de la felicidad.

Muy despacio entró en el castillo, observándolo como si fuera a ser la última vez que lo viera desde esa posición privilegiada de profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras, ese puesto que tanto tiempo había codiciado y que Dumbledore no le había dado hasta que estuviera preparado, hasta que hubiera cumplido su misión.

Muy pronto, mucho antes de lo que a él le hubiera gustado, llegó a su despacho, quería cerrar la puerta y no salir, quería olvidarse de lo que iba a pasar fuera de ella pero no podía hacerlo, se lo debía a quien le había querido como un hijo y a la mujer que amaba que estaría jugándose el cuello en la cruenta batalla que él sabía que se iba llevar a cabo en su castillo, en su hogar.

Se permitió cerrar los ojos durante unos segundos pero unas rápidas pisadas le sacaron de su ensimismamiento, había llegado la hora de actuar, de dejar que todos vieran al mortífago que habitaba en él.

--Fin del flash back--

* * *

_Tras muchísimo tiempo he regresado, sé que no tengo perdón por hacerme tanto de rogar pero entre que estoy muy ocupada y además desde que salió el último libro cualquier historia me parece sin sentido (si ya sabes el verdadero final, ¿Por qué inventarte otro?) Pero voy a acabar esta historia, no sé si tardaré dos semanas o dos años más pero lo haré, la verdad es que no queda mucho y espero poder ir subiendo algo de vez en cuando. _

_Me gusta el resultado del capítulo porque aunque no pasa gran cosa expresa los sentimientos de Snape a lo que sabe que es inevitable y realmente me gusta el resultado, espero vuestras opiniones. Quiero decir que este capítulo me he puesto a escribirlo porque me ha llegado un review inesperado y que me ha subido la moral, así que ya sabéis, los reviews ayudan a que continúen las historias._

_Muchas gracias por la paciencia, un beso muy grande a todo el mundo._


	14. LA JOYA DE GODRIC GRYFFINDOR

**14. LA JOYA DE GODRIC GRYFFINDOR**

Estaba Tonks en su casa, intentando dormir sin conseguirlo ya que tras la visita a Snape no había sido capaz de conciliar el sueño, cuando apareció el patronus de Kingsley que con la voz de su compañero de trabajo dijo:

"Nos vemos en casa de Remus ya," La urgencia se dejaba ver en la voz de su amigo "vienen hacia el valle de Godric" Sin siquiera pensárselo se levantó de un salto de la cama, se vistió y cuando estaba dispuesta a aparecerse en la casa que durante algún tiempo había sido su hogar, volvió al dormitorio y cogió dos joyas, la que mucho tiempo atrás la había regalado Snape por su cumpleaños y la que le había dejado su madre al morir. Tras colgarse ambas en el cuello desapareció de su casa.

La mayor parte de la Orden estaba en casa de Remus, entre ellos estaba Draco Malfoy al que a pesar de haber tomado poción Multijugos Tonks reconoció enseguida por la altiva seguridad con la que se acercaba a ella.

"Tengo que hablar contigo" Dijo el muchacho seriamente.

"Este no es momento para conversaciones entre parientes" Le contestó ella con una fría sonrisa y un tono tajante.

"Si no has hecho lo que te pedí esta pelea la vamos a perder" Dijo con angustia el rubio.

"Yo tengo todo lo que era de mi madre pero no sé la historia de cada cosa por lo que nunca podré encontrar lo que le dio Regulus" Le explicó Tonks.

"Tiene que ser algo muy antiguo, pero que pase desapercibido, necesito que pienses, es fundamental que lo encontremos" Volvió a insistir el rubio dejándole ver su ansiedad.

"¿Por qué tenemos que destruirlo? ¿Por qué es tan importante?"

"No lo sé" contestó el rubio "pero hay que acabar con ello o el Señor Tenebroso nunca podrá ser derrotado. Tenemos que confiar en que mi madre supiera a que se refería cuando me dijo eso"

De repente Tonks recordó algo, quizás el destino había echo que lo cogiera inconscientemente.

--Flash back--

Cuando Severus desapareció Tonks se dio cuenta de que antes de dirigirse a la llamada tenía algo muy urgente que hacer. Despedirse de las personas que más la querían, decirles adiós a sus padres. Con un ágil movimiento de varita apareció en la puerta de su casa y usando un tiempo del que no disponía lentamente se acercó a la cocina de su antiguo hogar. Como era habitual, allí estaba su madre agitando la varita para hacer la comida favorita de su padre. La señora Tonks se sorprendió al ver a su hija pero le dirigió una dulce sonrisa.

"¿Qué haces aquí?" Le preguntó.

Su hija sin decir nada se acercó y la abrazó. Al notar la desesperación que la embargaba Andrómeda comprendió que era lo que pasaba.

"Ha llegado la hora, ¿verdad?" Nymphadora simplemente se contentó con asentir. "No te preocupes hija, todo va a salir bien" Intentó consolarla.

"No estoy preocupada por mí" Confesó la metaformaga. Su madre comprendió, su hija se había enamorado de alguien que luchaba en la misma guerra que ella, pero a quién quería engañar, ¿quién no luchaba hoy en día en esa guerra? Todos los magos estaban o en un bando o en el otro.

"Él también va a estar bien" Su hija la abrazó con más fuerza agradeciendo sinceramente su intento de consolarla. Tonks notó un pequeño pinchazo en su pecho. Se separó lentamente de Andrómeda y miró el colgante que desde hacía dieciséis años su madre no se había quitado.

"¿Por qué no te lo quitas nunca?" Preguntó curiosa sin apartar los ojos de la antigua joya.

"Porque me lo dio alguien muy especial para mí diciéndome que lo cuidara con mi vida y además me contó una historia que hace que este collar sea todavía más precioso"

"¿Qué historia?" Preguntó retrasando lo inevitable, retrasando su llegada a la lucha donde quizás ya la necesitarán.

"Este colgante pertenecía a Rowena Ravenclaw, siglos atrás Godric Gryffindor se lo regaló para confesarle su amor eterno" Los ojos de Tonks se abrieron como platos mientras con suavidad cogía la joya y la acariciaba. Bruscamente la soltó, sabiendo que ya era el momento de irse.

"Me tengo que ir" Susurró.

"Estoy muy orgullosa de ti" Le dijo Andrómeda con cariño.

"Te quiero mamá" Sin permitirse volver a abrazarla para evitar la tentación de huir de la lucha se desapareció. Apareció en el bosque prohibido y consciente de todo el tiempo que no debería haber perdido salió corriendo lo más rápido que pudo hacia el castillo. En la puerta se encontró a Remus que la miró con una sonrisa.

"Te esperaba antes" Le dijo el licántropo.

"Lo siento, he ido a despedirme de mis padres"

"No pasa nada" La tranquilizó Remus "todavía no te has perdido nada. Entremos, ya están todos ahí" Tonks le detuvo y le dijo:

"Cuando acabe esto tenemos que hablar, hay algo que te tengo que contar"

"Esta bien" Dijo el licántropo teniendo miedo de que ella volviera a repetirle sus sentimientos sabiendo que no podría volver a rechazarla. "Pero luego, ahora tenemos muchas cosas que hacer" Sin añadir nada más ambos empezaron a andar hacia el despacho de Dumbledore.

--Fin del flash back--

Draco se estaba empezando a impacientar, mientras todos a su alrededor esperaban ajetreados la llegada de los mortífagos. Tonks estaba concentrada recordando algo, gastando un tiempo que el rubio sabía que no tenían.

"Quizás si sepa que es lo que estás buscando" Dijo por fin la auror.

"¿El qué?" Preguntó el chico con la primera sonrisa de esperanza que esbozaba desde la muerte de su madre.

"Vamos arriba" Le dijo la metaformaga cogiéndole de la mano y guiándole a la habitación que no mucho tiempo atrás había compartido con Remus.

Cuando llegaron a la habitación que tantos dolorosos recuerdos le traían a Tonks, cerró la puerta y lentamente se quitó uno de los dos colgantes que sin saber porque había cogido.

"Quizás sea esto lo que estés buscando" El chico miró con desprecio la pequeña joya.

"Dudo que sea eso" Dijo ceñudo.

"Mi madre me dijo que se lo había dado alguien muy querido para ella y que antiguamente había pertenecido a dos de los magos más poderosos de la historia. Godric Gryffindor hace más de mil años se lo regaló a Rowena Ravenclaw para confesarle su amor" La cara del slytherin cambió al hacer ella esa confesión.

"Tenemos que destruirlo" Dijo más animado el rubio.

"¿Cómo?" Preguntó ella.

"Déjalo en mis manos, mi madre me contó como hacerlo"

"Tu padre es uno de los mayores mortífagos de la historia" Dijo ella mientras se volvía a colgar la antigua joya "No me voy a fiar de ti" Dijo ella sin remordimientos ante tal desconfianza.

"Tu sabrás, esto va a ser peligroso" Dijo el rubio mientras la cogía de la mano para que ambos dejando atrás un pequeño plop se desaparecieran.

_

* * *

_

Bueno, no mucho tiempo después he vuelto con otro capítulo. Y ya tengo escrito el siguiente así que dentro de muy poco (dejando algo de tiempo para que haya intriga) espero sacar un poquito de tiempo para publicarlo.

_¿Qué os ha parecido? Sé que es muy breve pero era necesario, en el próximo capítulo Tonks y Snape se enfrentarán a los horcruxes ¿serán capaces de destruirlos? Y además en el próximo capítulo va a salir la escena que más me sorprendió del sexto libro, la escena que me tuve que leer ocho veces para creermela. ¿Estáis impacientes? Pues dejarme un review diciéndome vuestra opinión._

_Desde el principio de la historia quería poner la historia de Gryffindor y Ravenclaw y por fin lo pude hacer, eso significa que ya estoy llegando al final, ¡que pena! Calculo que quedaran 3 o 4 capítulos más. _

_Muchos besos, espero que os siga interesando mi historia. _


End file.
